The Diary of a Teenage Vampire
by Girls Destiny
Summary: Esto, oficialmente, es una jodida pesadilla. ¿Qué es peor que ser una adolescente? Ser una que también es una adolescente vampira, una que fue convertida de forma accidental. Y ahora tengo que aprender a lidiar con los problemas de ser una criatura de la noche, y además los típicos problemas de secundaria... ¿Podría esto ser peor? Yo creó que no.
1. Mordisco Accidental

**¡Hola al toda la gente que es del mundo y de otras galaxias (?)! Antes que nada diremos (Porque somos más de una persona) que no somos principiantes en estos de escribir. No, ustedes ya nos deben conocer porque somos Arlette (Princessfic), Oriana (ZettaInverse) y Eva (Misteryname)… Y esta cuenta fue creada por la primera de esa lista, ya que así se nos haría mucho más sencillo trabajar con las historias que hayan sido creadas por este trío de locas (?).Ok, ok... Hace mucho tiempo que queríamos hacer algo en conjunto, y es por eso que este fic es nuestro pase a lo grande. ¡Vale! Una bromita... Volviendo a lo importante, este fic es una idea que surgió de nuestras mentes y con el paso de los días fue mejorando hasta llegar a esto. Y claro, el intercambio de ideas se convirtió en sugerencias y eventualmente este pequeño fic se convirtió en lo que tal vez podría ser nuestro proyecto más ambicioso... Hasta ahora, por supuesto.** **Bueno, tampoco es como si no tuviéramos una lista de proyectos por los cuales estamos aún indecisas por hacer, tampoco es como si no hubiéramos avanzado un proyecto y lo tuviéramos a medias... ¡Esperen! En realidad eso sí que es cierto xD**

**Bueno, qué más podemos decir... Solo podemos mencionar que este fic es el primero de muchos, muchos, muchísimos, que verán a partir de ahora con esta cuenta. Esperamos que les gusten nuestras alocadas ideas :) Ahora sí, pasemos con lo importante ósea... El fic. Este proyecto está basado en lo sobrenatural, con cierto toque cómico y romántico (En realidad mucho). Ah, y cabe mencionar que va a haber una que otra (Muchas) escenas subiditas de tono... (coflemmoncofcof), y que obviamente vamos a estar aceptando a la gente que quiera participar con sus OC. Siempre y cuando estén bien estructurados, por supuesto...** **Ok, ahora es momento de que pasemos a las aclaraciones para este fic y como es de esperarse al prólogo:**

—En este fic los personajes de IE serán nombrados en sus nombres europeos, como también se les dividirá en dos razas: humanos o vampiros.

—Todos los personajes son mayores de edad, los humanos recién convertidos tienen 18 mientras que hay algunos vampiros que hasta tienen siglos de edad.

—Solo aceptaremos como máximo siete OC'S. Haremos una selección en base a las fichas que nos manden, así que elegiremos según nos parezca.

—Obviamente en este prólogo no se encontrarán personajes conocidos, ellos aparecerán a partir del primer capítulo.

—El prólogo será contando en primera persona, en este caso del personaje de Angeline Swan (Princessfic). A partir del siguiente capítulo todo será narrado con normalidad.

_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5._

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

.

.

**Mordisco Accidental**

.

.

Actualmente deseo estar muerta, aquella bendición es preferible a estar viéndome en el modernísimo espejo y querer lanzar un grito al cielo por lo espantosa que estoy. Y antes que digan algo, ¡No soy una narcisista! No es que me ponga diariamente histérica por mi apariencia si es que no me veo lo suficientemente guapa, claro que no. Aquello es algo bastante estúpido. ¡Vale! Aceptó que si me gana un poco la histeria cuando veo que un grano me ha salido en la cara, pero ese es otro tema que no vamos a discutir (Vamos, ¿Qué adolescente no suelta el grito del milenio por un grano espantoso que se parece al volcán hawaiano Mauna Loa?).

Regresando a lo de querer estar muerta... Lo sigo diciendo, aquello es preferible a estar pasando mi actual tormento. Porque gente, lo digo enserio: ¿Estar convirtiéndote en vampiro es algo que encontrarían cool? ¡Ni de broma! Es un puto asco, y miren que lo esta diciendo la que no se ha perdido ninguna de las películas de Crepúsculo y esta loquita por Robert Pattinson (En su forma de vampiro por supuesto, Edward es todo un bombón de chocolate).

Lo aceptó, tener un novio vampiro no es tan malo, pero que TÚ te conviertas en uno... Es la peor desgracia que pudo haberte pasado. ¿Cómo esperas ir en Semana Santa a la iglesia sin calcinarte al pisar lugar sagrado? Y no hablemos tampoco de las dificultades que uno tendría al tener que ir a la hermosísima escuela (No estoy siendo sarcástica, ¿Acaso soné sarcástica?) dado que ahora sois alérgicos al sol. ¡Oh si! Mi hermano mayor amara esa excusa, seguro que es capaz de cargarme con cama y todo para luego abandonarme a mi suerte frente a la entrada de la prisión de niños y adolescentes.

¿Ven? No es nada bonito, y si a esto le agregamos que ahora tengo un par de largos y filudos colmillos... No, es un hecho ¡Esto es una pesadilla! ¡Maldito seas Drácula! ¡Todo es tu culpa, estúpido empalador sanguinario!

Bien, es infantil acusarle de ser el provocado de mi actual desgracia. Pero apuesto lo que sea a que de seguro que en su tumba se está burlando de mí, ¿O mejor debería decir ataúd lleno de murciélagos? Como sea. De todas formas soy su nuevo arlequín de bolsillo, el mejor espectáculo que esta viendo desde que dejo de empalar personas. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque un vampiro torpe me mordió por "accidente".

Eso suena peor hasta para los oídos de un perro.

Joder.

Si, es todo un hecho... estoy a punto de ser una muerta andante.

Por cierto, si alguno desea saber el nombre de esta pobre adolescente que dentro de unas horas se transformara en un murciélago chupasangre (Solo ruego que no me transforme en ese mamífero volador, todo menos eso. Me dan miedo… Creó que hasta soy quiroptofobica y no lo sabía hasta hoy), me llamo Angeline Theressa Swan. Les sonará un poco laguito, ¿Verdad? No les culpo si lo piensan, échenle la culpa a mis adorados padres quienes no podían decidirse entre ambos nombres y como les fascinaba lo elegante es así como sentenciaron a su pobre hija que ninguna culpa tenía. Claro que si creen que yo sufrí, piensen también en mis pobres hermanos (Al menos dos de seis); ellos pagaron duro al tener que llevar nombres de los personajes principales de la obra de Shakespeare (¿Hace falta decir cuales? Lo único que diré es que es una tragedia romántica donde al final el suicido es lo mejor, y lo vuelvo a decir no estoy siendo sarcástica).

Nuestra infancia fue una mierda con esos nombres, creó que en especial quien sufrió más fue mi hermano mayor y ahora que lo pienso: ¿Cuán difícil debe ser el ser médico y llamarse Lucian Romeo? Pobre, eso no va bien cuando eres ginecólogo... Mmm ahora siento un nuevo respeto por él. Imaginarme a toda esa manada de mujeres que llegan a sus manos para que las trate y revise debe ser malo, peor aún cuando sepan que su doctor tiene como segundo nombre: Romeo. ¡Haciendo memoria! Me doy cuenta que inclusive una vez una acosadora no dejo en paz a mi hermano por un mes entero, creó que en verdad pensó que él era su Romeo destinado... Menuda loca. Incluso una vez llegó a treparse a la ventana del pobre y escribirle con un plumón indeleble su número de teléfono. Lucian llamó a la policía y la tuvieron que detener por acoso, la muy desquiciada solo gritaba por todo el camino a la comisaria que no podían alejarla del amor de su vida. Ok, eso hasta a mi me asusto… ¿Qué onda con las tías desquiciadas y obsesivas?

Regresando a mi, ya que nos hemos desviado mucho, soy una adolescente que hace exactamente dos días atrás ha cumplido dieciocho años (Y no, aún no tengo mi licencia de conducir... Lo sé, es un asco no ser tan buena a la hora de maniobrar un coche). Soy de estatura pequeña, delgada y según mis amigas con un porte elegante, aunque no les creó para mi soy un poco torpe. Mi cabello es negro y mis ojos son de un raro color plateado, herencia de mi progenitora, que muchos en la escuela suelen apodar como "Increíbles". ¿Yo? Digo que son extraños, nada más.

En la escuela soy aplicada, me saco buenas calificaciones y siempre destaco en cualquier materia, excepto la química... ¡Odio la química! Me da tanta molestia tener que estudiarla que muchas veces me quedo dormida en plana clase, suerte que hasta el momento el profe ni me ha pillado. Me gustan los deportes, aunque estoy más unida al fútbol gracias a que mi hermanito adorado nos instruyo a mi y a mis hermanos en él desde que teníamos solo cuatro años (Comprenden ahora porque este deporte me va tan bien, ¿No?). Creó que eso es todo... No hace falta decir nada más a excepción que actualmente estoy siendo convertida en vampiresa lentamente.

¡Oh Dios no! ¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto?! Siempre fui una chica buena, una que jamás actuó de mala forma... A excepción de la vez que le di una paliza a ese idiota que intento manosearme, pero ¡Hey! ¡Fue en defensa propia! No iba a dejar que ese grandísimo cerdo me intentara meter mano bajo mi falda y se que cualquier otra chica de mi edad hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con mi problema vampírico, a menos que se trate del puto Karma ese del que muchos de mis amigos suelen hablar.

Es un hecho: Estoy J-O-D-I-D-A.

Y algo me dice que por toooda la eternidad, porque bueno… Ejem... Soy una vampiresa, ósea que eso me vuelve en una criatura inmortal que vivirá por la eternidad.

¡Fantástico! Lo que cualquiera adolescente de mi edad quisiera saber. Solo falta que también me muerda un hombre lobo y me convierta en el primer hibrido vampiro-lobo del mundo… Algo como lo que le paso a Scott Speedman en Underowld, aunque lo único que me gustaría es que mi piel no terminara siendo igual a esa dermis viscosa… ¡Puaj! Sería del asco.

Definitivamente espero que los licántropos no existan, por mi bien y porque el destino no me haga una mala pasada y me convierta en la locura que le paso al pobre Scott en esa película. Ahora, luego de esta breve descripción de mi actual estatus… ¿Cómo es que me hallo en esta horrible condición de estar a punto de ser una vampiresa? ¡Oh no, esperen! Déjenme hacer de nuevo la pregunta, la cual ahora sí que es correcta: ¿Por qué él estúpido vampiro me mordió?

Yo se las responde en una sencilla oración: Me confundió con mi hermana menor.

Mi hermana que es rubia, tiene ojos azules y es dos centímetros más baja que yo… ¡Menudo imbécil que es! ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio confunde a una rubia y a una morena?! ¡Eso sin contar que tienen ojos de distinto color! No sé qué me desagrado más, el saber que fui mordida en el cuello (Hematoma que por cierto parece un chupetón) por un vampiro-adolescente o que me confundieron con mi hermanita la friki de los videojuegos de zombies.

Decisión difícil, aunque tal vez prefieran saber cómo pasó toooodo esto ¿No? Bueno, entonces les diré que el inició de mi desgracia empezó hace unas cinco horas atrás, para ser más exactos en el centro comercial.

Donde una camiseta me jodió la vida.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Cinco horas antes…**

—¿Estás loca? Ni de chiste voy a llevar esa cosa a mi cita. Primero muerta querida, primero muerta.

Continuo ojeando las camisetas que están en oferta sin hacer el menor caso al bufido que suelta mi agradable compañera de compras, la cual me lanza una mirada suplicante y continua mostrándome la horrenda prenda que acababa de rechazar. ¿Por qué demonios Sonata, mi mejor amiga, debe ser tan condenadamente insistente? ¡He dicho que no la usaré! Trato por todos los medios ignorarla, pero no se me hace fácil cuando me pone aquella _cosa _frente a mi cara y la zarandea como si de una bandera se tratase. Claramente quiere que me la pruebe, y no dejara de molestarme hasta que le haga caso; sin embargo, enserio no voy a hacerlo.

¡Por Dios! ¡Voy a ir a una cita, no a un encuentro gótico! Lanzó una fulminante mirada a Sonata, mi mejor amiga que sin duda quiere que le mate, quien en respuesta tan solo me brinda una sonrisa inocente antes de volver a mover la _cosa _que sujeta entre sus manos. Sino fuera porque le quiero y tengo algo de paciencia ya le habría lanzado un buen golpe en la cara por amargarme mi existencia en este día tan importante para mí.

No es que tenga mal humor, lo que pasa es que Sona siempre consigue sacarme de mis casillas de formas fáciles con tal de divertirse un buen rato. Jamás me quejaría de ella, es más yo AMO su personalidad; el problema es que este no es el día para juegos. Y ella sí que lo sabe muy bien, por eso mismo me cabrea que no me esté ayudando sino por el contrario haciéndome irritar.

Me doy la vuelta, yéndome hacia la otra sección de ropa y ella me sigue aun llevando la prenda que no me pondría ni en un millón de años.

—¡Oh vamos! ¿En verdad no dejaras de joderme hasta que me la pruebe? —Preguntó de mala gana. Sus ojos obtienen un brillo malicioso, y eso me dice cuál es su respuesta. Aprieto los dientes furibunda—. ¡Joder! No me voy a poner un corsé de cuero, ¿Crees que soy una gótica o qué?

Mi mejor amiga es sin duda una tía de ese estilo, lo sé… No es tan difícil saberlo, dado que va vestida de pies a cabeza con prendas góticas y que deberían nombrarse como "ilegales"; pero bueno, al menos le hacen ver muy bien con su aspecto. Es un hecho, lo gótico y sexy va obligatoriamente genial con Sonata Moonlight.

¿Y cómo no quedarle a la perfección? Ella es toda una muchacha preciosa, incluso hasta a mí me da envidia muchas veces. Sona tiene el cabello castaño de la tonalidad que recuerda a la madera (Enserio, le queda muy bien. Cuando me gustaría haber nacido con un pelo así), algo largo y ondulado llegándole hasta la altura de los hombros. Tiene unos ojos bonitos, de una poca común tonalidad rojiza que recuerda a la sangre misma, ubicados en un rostro que me hace preguntarme si es que acaso no es descendiente de una princesa por sus rasgos tan finos y delicados. Ni que hablar de su cuerpo, la muchacha tiene curvas donde toda mujer le envidiaría y donde los hombres algunas veces le miran de más. ¡Uf! Aunque estos últimos deberían pensárselo dos veces, porque lo malo de Sonata es que es algo… Violenta.

Si les contara que una vez le rompió la nariz a un chico tres años mayor que ella, ¿Me creerían? No, probablemente no lo harían. Pero es la pura verdad, el pobre muchacho no volvió a acercársele nunca y de paso tuvo que irse a cirugía.

Aunque admito que ese cerdo sí que se lo tenía merecido. ¿Cuál fue la terrible ofensa que cometió? Le dio una palmada en el trasero y le dijo que la quería en su cama esa noche. Y por más que ese idiota haya reído por su comentario, a mi querida amiga del alma no le hizo ni puta gracia. Claro, puede que ella se vistiera normalmente con corsés idénticos al que me estaba mostrando, algunos con escotes incluso más grandes, o con ropas tan ajustadas que si fueran del mismo color de su piel parecería que estaba desnuda; pero mi amiga no era, para nada, una chica regalada. Es más, por lo menos hasta donde yo sé nunca en la vida tuvo un novio. ¡Ni siquiera había dado su primer beso! Eso sí, le encantaba tentar… Le parecía divertidísimo ver como día tras día miles de pobres ilusos se aparecían en frente suyo para pedirle una cita solo para rechazarlos de manera burlona, o aceptarlos y luego no aparecerse en el lugar acordado.

Cualquiera pensaría que esa chica era una bastarda de corazón tan negro como el carbón, pero no. No hay ninguna otra persona en quien confiaría tanto como confío en Sonata. Ella fue mi mejor amiga y mi confidente desde hace años, no había absolutamente ningún secreto entre nosotras… Ella fue la primera en enterarse de mis sentimientos hacia Joshua. En cuanto se lo confesé todo… Se rió. Se burló de mí como si fuera una idiota sin comparación, pero después de unos minutos se calmó y me dijo que estaba feliz por mí, y que me ayudaría en todo lo posible. Así fue como terminamos en esta tienda, buscando ropas nuevas para mi próxima cita con el chico de mis sueños…

Volvió a zarandear el maldito corsé en frente mío con insistencia, esta vez hasta tratando de arrastrarme a los probadores. ¡Joder, Sona! ¡¿Qué no entiendes que NO significa NO?!

—Confía en mí, An —Mi querida amiga se volteó a verme con una sonrisa de complicidad, sus ojos todavía con ese brillo malicioso que indicaba lo mucho que le gustaba verme cabreada— . Cariño, a los hombres les encanta el estilo gótico, Josh se quedará babeando cuando te vea con cuero ajustado. Y con ese cabello que tienes… Te quedaría espectacular.

Jajaja, no. Quizá a ella ese tipo de ropa le quede increíble, tanto que podría parecer una diosa de la seducción para cualquier hombre que la vea por primera vez, pero eso simplemente no es mi estilo.

—Sonata, no. Nada de cuero —Volví a negarme mientras me liberaba de su agarre tenaz. Cuando ella se ponía un objetivo en mente jamás se detenía hasta obtenerlo, pero tenía que tender que NO ME VOY A PONER UN PUTO CORSÉ DE CUERO PARA MI PRIMERA CITA. ¡Por Dios, va a pensar que soy una regalada!

—…¿Por favor? —Insistió nuevamente, esta vez poniendo esa carita de cordero degollado que solía utilizar cuando quería pedir algo. Si, lo admito, lucía adorable con esa expresión; podía engañar a cualquier persona así, pero a mí no. La conozco demasiado bien para saber que está fingiendo, por lo cual solo la miré con una ceja arqueada. Pasados un par de minutos mí querida mejor amiga finalmente suspiró para indicar que se rendía, nada de corsés de cuero ni cosas parecidas—. Está bien An, tú ganas. Entonces me lo quedaré para mí —Sus labios se curvearon para formar una sonrisa mientras colocaba esa estúpida prenda en su propia canasta de compras, la cual ya tenía otro buen par de ropas obviamente provocativas… Mientras que la mía seguía vacía… Al final parecía que esa tarde de compras era para ella y no para mí—. Bien, vamos a ver los vestidos, ya que al parecer no te gusta nada de por aquí.

—Yo iré adelante —Afirmé antes de dirigirme al lugar que ella apuntaba con paso seguro, de esa forma me aseguraría de que mi dulce confidente no pueda escoger algún vestido con demasiado escote, o sin espalda, o con abertura en la pierna, o las tres cosas. Si, lo admito, quería lucir guapa para el chico de mis sueños… Pero siguiendo mi propio criterio de belleza, porque el de Sonata era bastante excesivo.

—Venga Angeline, sabes que hago todo esto por tu bien —La molesta voz de la señorita Moonlight sonó cerca de mi oído, indicando que estaba a mi lado. Perfecto, aquí vamos otra vez…—. Quiero que tu primera cita sea inolvidable, querida amiga del alma… Además de que no quiero que mueras siendo virgen.

…No tienen idea de cuantas ganas tenía de darle una bofetada ahí mismo. ¡¿Morir virgen?! ¡Idiota, idiota, mil veces idiota! ¡¿De verdad se pensaba que íbamos a tener sexo después de la primera cita?! Para empezar ni yo soy tan lanzada, y ni Joshua sería tan rata como para proponerme perder la virginidad después de tan solo una noche… No, era más que obvio que los dos nos tomaríamos las cosas con calma y tiempo, el sexo llegaría a su momento.

—Vete al demonio —Refunfuñé mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo que la hizo reír. Volví a caer en su trampa, por supuesto, solo lo había dicho para fastidiarme.

No, no vamos a follar esta noche, solo cuando él me lo proponga… Lo cual, conociéndole, no pasará hasta que piense que me siento preparada.

Ella volvió a bufar y mirarme con su típica sonrisa burlona… Dios, cuanto la odio, pero también la quiero. Supongo que de verdad somos mejores amigas después de todo.

–Está bien, mi amiga del alma… Haremos las cosas a tu modo —Bien, por fin, la señal de que finalmente se dejaría de tonterías y me ayudaría a prepararme de verdad. Vemos si finalmente podemos hacer progresos.

Diez minutos después supe que esto era una tarde de compras fallida para mí. ¡Nada! No encontré nada que me gustara lo suficiente para mi primera cita, ni siquiera un vestido que fuera lo suficientemente decente. Vale, puede ser que mi guardarropas este repleto, pero traten de entenderme. ¡Es mi primera cita! Y por no olvidar que es con el chico de mis sueños, ¿Saben cuánto tiempo espere para que Joshua Starling me pidiera salir? No, obvio que no lo saben pero se los diré de todas formas: cinco años. Un lustro, media década… ¡Como quieran verle! A lo que quiero llegar es que no he esperado tooodo ese tiempo para que ahora algo malo suceda. Todo, absolutamente todo, debe salir perfecto.

Ese era el plan, hasta que… Me di cuenta que no tengo nada bonito en mi armario. Al ver que estaba en una emergencia de ropa y mi cita es este fin de semana, no tuve más remedio que llamar como loca a mi mejor amiga y gritarle que nos viéramos en el centro comercial dentro de treinta minutos; Sonata me grito que estaba ocupada, sin embargo le recordé la regla de "Las mejores amigas". Con tan solo mencionarla se quedó callada antes que gimiera de molestia y me dijera que dentro de cuarenta llegaba, yo tan solo solté una carcajada victoriosa mientras ella colgaba. Sonaba chantajista, pero necesitaba ayuda y aún Sona me debe una luego que le acompañara a ese concierto de una banda de Metal que no me gustaba para nada; ella uso la misma frase: "_Mejores amigas por siempre, ellas nunca se abandonan por nada… Y cuando una la necesita, la otra está ahí para apoyarle_". Esa noche desee romperle la nariz como se la hizo al pobre tío que le manoseo el trasero. Me encanta la música, no lo niego… Solo que existe un límite y esa banda lo sobrepaso por mucho.

Fue una de las noches más negras de mi corta vida, y como lo dije, ella me debía una GRANDE luego de eso.

Era momento de cobrársela.

Giré a un lado para decirle a Sonata que mejor nos íbamos a otra tienda, cuando sin querer choque contra alguien. ¡Oh, genial! Lo que me faltaba, ahora soy una torpe en este día que estaba empezando a ser irritante.

Mis ojos estaban listos para fulminar a la muchacha que se metió en camino, no obstante, no pude hacerlo. Es más, mi rostro se suavizo al ver de quien se trataba. A mi lado escuche a Sonata maldecir, diciendo de pasada un "Maravilloso, mira quien está por aquí".

Quise reírme por sus palabras. Sí, mi mejor amiga no soportaba a la chica que estaba mirándome un poco sorprendida, y eso es lo que todavía no entiendo. Evangelyne Foster no es una mala persona, es una muchacha que podría considerarse amable y buena. No es que la conozca demasiado, ella ha venido a la ciudad hace un corto periodo de tiempo… Serán dos meses recién. Va a la misma clase que Sona y yo, además de ser toda una cerebrito que suele aprobar con las mejores calificaciones del lugar. También soy aplicada, es solo que en la química soy un sencillo asco y creó que jamás lograre aprobar con una nota decente en esa materia; pero bueno, tampoco me importa demasiado aquello.

Vuelvo a mirar a Evangelyne y le brindo una sonrisa. En sí, ella es demasiado guapa y perfecta. Su cabello es laceo y rubio como el oro mismo, tiene unos ojazos de extraño color rosa (Los cuales son preciosos, ¡Lo que yo daría por tener unos así!) que se ven genial en ese rostro de modelo libre de imperfecciones como lo son los horrendos granos o las espinillas. Y ni que hablar de su cuerpo… Ok, tiene todos los atributos que un hombre desearía en una mujer, creó que hasta Jessica Alba le gustaría haber tenido tal par de pechos. Lástima, culpen a la genética.

Brindo una sonrisa a la rubia.

—Hola Evangelyne —Le saludo, en verdad ella me cae muy bien y eso es lo que no entiendo. Es decir, no la conozco para nada salvó en estos dos meses pero siento como si de alguna extraña forma… La conociera de siempre.

—Hola supongo —Me devuelve el saludo la joven Foster. A mi lado siento a Sonata lanzarle una mirada matadora, y ese es otro tema que aun no comprendo. Mi mejor amiga del alma no soporta a la chica nueva, por más que trato de analizarlo me encuentro siempre atrapada en un callejón sin salida. ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no le agrada Eva?

Estoy más que segura de que no se trata del típico "Vamos a fastidiar a la chica nueva", ya que aunque a mi amiga le encante molestar a la gente detesta el Bullying con todo su ser, a tal punto que en sus tardes libres sale a darles caza a esos acosadores del demonio. Realmente es confuso, no logro pensar en ninguna razón por la cual mi mejor amiga y la nueva se llevarían tan mal. Sonata, en todas las historias de su niñez que me contó, jamás mencionó a ninguna rubia de ojos rosas que le quitaba sus caramelos o algo. Su desprecio hacia ella era completamente ilógico y sin sentido, y hasta este día me sigo preguntando cual era la razón. La única explicación que tengo es que se trataba de la típica relación de "Niña Inocente que saca buenas notas y es aplicada contra Femme Fatale que hace llorar a los chicos y le importa todo una mierda". Es bizarro, pero tiene sentido. No me malinterpreten, no estoy diciendo que Sona saca malas notas, al contrario, estamos empatadas por las notas más altas de la clase.

Mi querida mejor amiga castaña no dejaba de fulminar a Evangelyne con la mirada, como si hubiera aplastado una bolsa llena de gatitos sin hogar o hubiera quemado un refugio de animales… Sonata enfadada no es nada agradable a la vista, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Hasta los profesores le tenían miedo a la furia de la señorita Moonlight, a tal punto que la profesora de historia salió huyendo despavorida apenas vio el fuego nacer en los ojos rojos. Al día siguiente, presentó su renuncia.

—An, se nos hace tarde. —Me recordó mientras golpeaba su reloj de mano con los dedos—. Las tiendas no estarán abiertas para siempre, y todavía no encontramos nada para ti —Evangelyne nos miró con curiosidad, obviamente preguntándose porqué parecíamos tan apresuradas. Decidí que era una buena idea informarle, no quería dejarla en las sombras.

—Tengo una cita este fin de semana —Le informé con una sonrisa radiante, mi mente nuevamente divagando al chico de mis sueños…

Ella pareció sorprenderse por unos instantes, creí que sonreiría pero no lo hizo. Su boca seguía formando aquella línea recta que se identificaba como la expresión de seriedad; sin embargo, aunque piensen que este loca puedo jurar que por un momento vi en los ojos rosas un brillo de felicidad. Lo sé, suena tonto… Más, digo la verdad. Solo que aquel brillo desapareció muy rápido, adoptando la rubia de nuevo ese carácter algo indiferente que a veces hacía irritar (A Sonata y a otras chicas, no a mí).

—Comprendo, una buena nueva para ti. Felicidades —Comentó Evangelyne encogiéndose de hombros—. Debe ser ese chico Joshua, ¿No? —Asentí ligeramente, mi sonrisa sin desaparecer en ningún segundo.

—Sí, es él… ¿Puedes creer que espere a que me invitara a salir por más de cinco años? —Reí sin poderlo evitar—. Yo juraba que iba a salir un día con la tía esa de pechos enormes que está en su salón, solo que al final Joshua me invito a salir a mí. Aunque siento pena por la copia de Pamela Anderson, al final se quedara con las ganas —Eva me miro un poco divertida y sin poderlo evitar una risilla se le escapo. A un lado Sonta lanzo un gruñido de molestia que llamo la atención de Evangelyne, quien se giró a verle.

Mala idea. Oh sí que fue una mala idea.

Las miradas roja y rosa chocaron de una forma que me hizo estremecer, joder estaba segura que hasta las chispas saltaron en ese mismo segundo. Trague saliva nerviosa, rogando que no sucediera nada malo entre esas dos. Yo soy una persona pacifista, al menos hasta que me cabrean, y por tanto ODIO las peleas. Digamos que por problemas de mi niñez, pero eso no voy a contar… No me gusta hablar de mi infancia. Y como que me estoy desviando del tema.

Mierda, sí que esas dos tenían algún problema porque para verse de aquella forma de reto es porque no se llevaban para nada bien.

—¿Sucede algo Moonlight? —Pregunto con una ceja arqueada Eva.

Mi querida mejor amiga cruzó los brazos debajo de sus pechos para fruncirle el ceño a la rubia, soltando un bufido. Oh, no, si estaba cabreada… Los cabreos de mi amiga son peligrosos como ya dije antes, no quería estar cerca si desataba su furia en ese momento. Esa expresión de odio puro que tenía en su rostro solo me confundía más, era como si ella hubiera notado algo dentro de Eva… Algo que no le gustaba para nada.

—…Habrás engañado a todo el mundo, pero a mí no pequeñita. —Comenzó a hablar Sonata mientras seguía fulminando con la mirada a la joven de orbes rosa.— Sé que ocultas algo detrás de esa carita de cordero degollado e intento de parecer una niña buena y aplicada.

Evangelyne solo arqueó una ceja nuevamente y la miró como si estuviera diciendo "Esta tía está loca, alguien llame a un manicomio". Sea lo que sea que mi amiga haya notado en ella puedo asegurar que yo no lo vi, hasta donde podía observar parecía una chica de lo más común y corriente. Se mire por donde se mire, no había nada sospechoso en ella.

—…Estás loca. —Respondió Eva sin dejar de fruncirle el ceño a Sona. Esta situación decía a gritos que las cosas iban a salirse de control muy rápidamente, y sin importar que suceda, habría una pelea. Demonios, no podía evitar esta confrontación… Solo podía buscar un momento en que me dejaran de prestar atención y largarme de ahí, definitivamente no quería estar en el centro de la explosión cuando se pudra el rancho.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente por lo que parecieron horas, las expresiones de desprecio mutuo y furia interminable no amainaron ni por un solo segundo. La gente que pasaba por allí comenzaba a observarlas con curiosidad, preguntándose qué había sucedido entre esas dos muchachas tan diferentes… Porque si, eran diferentes. Evangelyne vestía con ropas normales y femeninas pero inocentes, mientras que Sonata vestía ropas oscuras y góticas que la hacían parecer recién salida de un encuentro de depresivos o una convención de suicidas. El cabello de Eva era de un tono claro, y el de Sona de un tono oscuro. La rubia era buena y aplicada, y la castaña fría y despreocupada. Eran dos caras de la misma moneda, tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite.

—…No estoy loca, cariño. —Sonata formó una sonrisa burlona, y la miró con un brillo siniestro en los ojos…— Después de todo, se nota demasiado que tienes cara de… Chupasangre.

Noté como, por un segundo, Evangelyne formó una mueca de asombro puro antes de calmarse y volver a fruncirle el ceño… Bueno, esa última palabra le sacó una reacción. ¿Chupasangre? ¿A qué se refería?

Algunas veces no entiendo las indirectas de Sonata, un buen ejemplo es este. Chupasangre… Algo fuera de lo común y a lo único que le puedo relacionar es con vampiros… ¿Una vampiresa? Dudo que esté hablando de las criaturas sobrenaturales esas que viven de la sangre de los humanos, así que asumiré que intenta clasificar a Evangelyne como una Femme Fatale (Dado que vampiresa es otro designio para esa clase de mujeres). Aunque imaginarse a Eva como una de esas tipas es algo… ¿Enserio? ¡Por favor! Vale, soy consciente de que es guapísima y todo pero no la veo capaz de ser tan cruel con los hombres o mucho menos intentar llevarles a su desgracia.

Ahora sí que mejor amiga está loca, decir que Evangelyne es eso es como acusar a una moja de ser una prostituta. ¡Uf! De verdad que leer tantos libros góticos le han arruinado el cerebro, tal vez va siendo hora de hacerle una cita con el psicólogo. De esa forma quizás Sonata dejaría de decir estupideces como la que acababa de soltar.

Notó que Eva suelta una risita mientras niega con la cabeza.

—En verdad haz perdido la cabeza Moonlight —Declara. Sus labios continúan mostrando una sonrisa burlona—. Chupasangre… ¿Una vampiresa enserio? ¿Ósea que me vez cara de ser una zorra que destruye a los hombres hasta hacerles miserables?

Mi mejor amiga brindo una sonrisa, una que era más bien amarga y llena de socarronería que me mando un mal presentimiento. Va a decir una estupidez, eso lo sé.

—No me refería a ese tipo de "chupasangre", aunque admito que tu cerebrito de Barbie supo ubicar bien ambas palabras como para relacionarlas —Eva le lanzo una fulminante mirada ante la palabra que hacía referencia a la muñeca rubia de Mattel—. Yo estaba hablando de esos muertos andantes que se beben la sangre de nosotros los inocentes, ya sabes… Algo estilo Dracula.

Juro que casi me desmayo al oír tremenda estupidez que salió de la boca de Sonata. Lo sabía, lo sabía, y ¡Lo sabía! Iba a decir una estupidez.

Joder, debí haberla detenido en cuanto tuve la oportunidad… Ahora todo el mundo que observaba la pelea la estaba mirando como si se hubiera escapado de un manicomio o algo. Al parecer ni ella se había dado cuenta del tamaño de la enorme estupidez que acababa de soltar, ya que seguía fulminando a Evangelyne con la misma expresión de desprecio absoluto. Menuda idiota… De todas formas ¿Qué le importa a ella si de verdad –Lo cual es imposible- fuera una de esas criaturas de la noche? ¡Si se supone que los vampiros son básicamente dioses en la cultura gótica! Cada día me impresiona más…

—…Oficialmente eres una demente. —La rubia volvió a bufar mientras la miraba de manera desafiante. No se iba a tragar esas acusaciones como si nada, era más que obvio—. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que soy una vampiresa de esas? Deberías dejar de leer tantos libros oscuros, señorita gótica. Además, aquí la única que parece un chupasangre eres tú con esas ropas, en los dos sentidos.

Ouch… Golpe bajo. Sí, admito que con su piel pálida y ropas oscuras mi mejor amiga podía lucir como una criatura de la noche ella misma, es más, ahora mismo estaba vestida con un abrigo largo, un corsé rojo oscuro bastante parecido al que me había tratado de obligar a comprar hace rato y unos leggings bastante ajustados. Sonata volvió a sonreírle y a negar con la cabeza.

—Por favor, soy virgen —Informó antes que nada. No sé por qué vio la necesidad de negar eso en primer lugar…— Y puedes tratar de negármelo todo lo que quieras… Se te nota en los ojos, Foster. No tuviste tu ración de hoy ¿No?

De acuerdo, esto se estaba comenzando a salir de control. La conversación/discusión entre mi mejor amiga y la chica nueva simplemente era demasiado bizarra, una tirando acusaciones de que la otra es una vampiresa, o una Femme Fatale, o que se yo… Me confundía. ¿Al final cual era el punto de Sonata? ¿No podía ser directa con algo por una vez en su vida? Siempre odié esa parte de ella, sus indirectas son tan leves que casi nadie las capta…

—Deberías ir a que te revisen la cabeza, o algo —La rubia cruzó los brazos en señal de molestia, efectivamente esa batalla verbal estaba comenzando a estresarla—. No sé de dónde se te habrá venido la idea de que soy una criatura de la noche ni en qué sentido, pero te puedo asegurar que estás delirando.

Aunque si hay una cosa que tengo que admitir: La insistencia con la que Evangelyne negaba todas las teorías de Sonata sí que era sospechosa.

¡Demonios! Ahora estoy dejándome enrollar en la locura de mi amiga. Niego con la cabeza ante esas patrañas, es mejor escapar ahora que puedo o sino me meterán en esta bronca de novela gótica adolescente. En silencio, y sin que nadie le viera, me encojo un poco y camino lejos de ambas problemáticas. Todavía debo de buscar un estúpido atuendo perfecto para mi ansiada cita con Joshua, y con este retraso estoy perdiendo el tiempo (Contando que la tienda cierra a dentro de cuarenta minutos, me quita posibilidades).

Ok, es momento de que me ponga las pilas y termine con estas compras por mí misma. ¡Y yo sé que puedo! No es la primera vez que hago compras por sin ayuda, lo he hecho muchas veces anteriores así que estoy capacitada para hacerlo por mi solita hoy. Veamos… ¿Qué sería bueno para una primera cita? Pues… Supongo que algo provocativo, pero que no pase de la raya a ser algo que me haga ver como una chica que busca echarse un polvo. ¿Un vestido tal vez? Sí, eso suena bien para mí.

Miro por todos lados buscando un vestido decente cuando lo encuentro. Cristo… ¡Al fin lo encontré! Acabo de hallar lo que he estado buscando por todo el santo día. Mi traje perfecto está mirándome desde un maniquí. Rogándome que lo compre, y obvio que lo haré.

Es un hecho, mi día está mejorando.

—Oh sí querida An, este es tu día de suerte —Finiquito sonriente.

Sí, soy una tía suertuda desde ahorita. O… Al menos pensé eso por unos veinte minutos más, hasta que ese imbécil se cruzó en mi camino y me jodió la vida entera.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Todo listo.

Ahora si soy la mujer más feliz del planeta tierra, y eso es porque aparte de que encontré mi vestido de ensueño también logre comprarme unos zapatos para morirse que halle en oferta. Y todo el plazo de veinte minutos, esto no podía ser mejor (Bueno, lo sería si de repente apareciera Robert Pattison y me diera su autógrafo, pero ese era un sueño muy lejano). En definitiva estoy más que lista para mi cita con Joshua este fin de semana, así que la copia mejorada de Pamela Anderson puede ir llorando porque perdió su oportunidad con él (¿Pamela Anderson? Si, un tema gracioso… Es que hay una tía que se le parece, pero como ya dije no es nada importante que tenga mejores pechos que ella).

¡Yeah, baby! Estoy a punto de tener una cita con el chico de mis sueños y ya tengo la ropa que me hará ver más que genial. Si, sé que debería haber avisado a Sonata que ya compre todo lo necesario y estoy largándome a mi casa actualmente… Pero, ¡Nah! Que se joda, eso le pasa por abandonarme al pelear nuevamente con la "chica nueva", así que se aguanta. Otro día ya le cobraré lo del concierto, porque es obvio que ha pagado su deuda a medi… ¡Ay! Maldigo cuando alguien me coge fuertemente de la muñeca y me arrastra hasta un callejón oscuro. Frunzo el ceño, en verdad me duele el fuerte agarre y… ¡Un momento! ¡Reacciona Angeline, te están secuestrando! Horrorizada al darme cuenta que estoy a punto de ser secuestrada dirijo una mirada hacia arriba y… Wow, acabo de ver unos preciosos ojos que me dejan shockeada.

Son de un color grisáceo-azulado brillante, tan preciosos que me quedo sin aliento mientras los observo fijamente. Lo mejor del caso es que esos hermosos orbes se hallan ubicados en una perfecta cara masculina. ¡Hey! Soy chica, no es que este dejando de lado al amor de mi vida es solo que no puedo evitar dar una rápida mirada al monumento de hombre que tengo delante de mí. Si, lo que veo gustaría a cualquiera: pómulos marcados, barbilla obstinada, nariz aguileña, labios rojizos y seductores, pestañas negras y levemente rizadas. Su cabello es negro como el carbón, corto y muy ondulado que me dan ganas de acariciarlo porque se ve que es muy pero muy suave. ¡Y vaya que es alto! Yo a las justas mido 1.62, pero es más que obvio que mi secuestrador debe medir casi el 1.85 o más. Esta definitivamente ardiente, como Sonata le llamaría: "Señor culo caliente", demasiado diría yo…

Lástima que yo ya tengo compromiso, lo siento es cruel dejar de lado a un hombre que está muy bueno… No obstante yo tengo a Joshua, y él es señor "Sexo andante" (Aunque por lo que se mi chico es virgen como yo, o eso creo…). Además, no debo olvidar que me tiene cogida de la muñeca con fuerza y me ha traído a un callejón… Ahora que me doy cuenta, ¡Cristo, pude ser un violador!

Horrorizada estoy a punto de gritar cuando señor "culo caliente" me cubre la boca con una de sus manos impidiéndome soltar un pequeño chillido siquiera. Mis ojos se abren espantados.

Sus ojos se estrechan mientras me examina con cuidado.

—¿Te apellidas Swan? —Su voz es profunda y ronca, puedo analizar que incluso tiene cierta melodía como si el muchacho fuera algún tenor. Él me taladra con la mirada—. Asiente a mi pregunta, ¿Eres la chica Swan? Solo asiente si es un sí.

Podría haberme negado solo para joderlo, pero no… Mi cabeza asintió por su cuenta. ¡Joder, idiota, que le estás entregando todo en bandeja de plata! Si, lo admito, ese sujeto era un Dios en persona, pero no solo mi corazón ya tiene dueño ¡Arrastrar a una chica a un callejón no es precisamente la forma más agradable de llamar su atención que digamos! Las palabras "Estás jodida, cariño" resonaban en mi mente una y otra vez, como si mi cerebro estuviera feliz de haberme metido en esta situación… A veces odio a mi cerebro, lo admito.

—Bien, bien —El señor culo caliente/violador bastardo asintió suavemente mientras me miraba con una cara de aprobación… De acuerdo, si, definitivamente era un puto violador, estoy más que jodida…—. Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño… —Murmuró cuando notó que me puse a temblar… Bueno señor, el hecho de que estoy presa de su agarre y usted me cubrió la boca no es muy calmante que digamos—. Esto solo arderá por un segundo, te lo prometo. —…¿Eh?

No pude decir absolutamente nada más, ya que ese maldito acosador levantó el cuello de mi blusa para llevar su rostro hacia él y… ¡¿Morderme?! ¡¿Qué?! De acuerdo, esto oficialmente comenzaba a dar miedo… Me estaba sujetando tan fuerte que no podía ni mover un solo músculo para soltarme de ese maldito agarre y sus dientes… No, colmillos se clavaron en mi piel demasiado fuerte, haciéndome gritar de dolor. ¡¿Qué clase de fetiche tenía este demente?! Un momento… Mi mente regresó a la pelea que tuvo Sonata con Evangelyne en la tienda… Chupasangres…. No. No, no. No, no, no. Eso sí que no, claramente era una locura. Se supone que los vampiros no existen… Son solo un mito, personajes fantásticos que aparecen en las historias para adolescentes hormonadas y nada más, este sujeto solo era un acosador con una fetiche de morder el cuello de sus víctimas, eso es todo… Esto no podía estar pasando. Sentí como un escalofrío recorría mi espalda mientras el lugar donde ese demente me mordía comenzaba a arder como nunca, mierda… Sea lo que sea que me haya hecho, no me gustaba. De verdad, no me gustaba…

En cuanto se separó de mí y me miró fijamente… No me pude contener: Le di un cabezazo en toda la cara, causando que se cubriera el rostro y comenzara a tambalearse hacia atrás. Bien merecido se lo tenía, es más, eso no había suficiente, se merecía más por lo cual le di una patada en la entrepierna. Si antes le dolía, pues ahora le dolía mucho más ya que se cubrió la zona de inmediato y cayó al suelo, lloriqueando de dolor. Tomé la bolsa que tenía mi vestido que había caído al suelo, le grité un "¡Bastardo!", le tiré otra patada en el rostro para asegurarme de que se le cayeran esos colmillos de mierda que tenía y salí corriendo del callejón sin mirar atrás. ¿Estaba asustada? Si, si lo estaba… Las palabras de Sonata no dejaban de sonar en mi cabeza, todo esto tenía que ser un sueño… Un mal sueño…

Si, debía de ser un mal sueño. ¡Por Dios! Tenía que serlo. Creó que hasta algunas lágrimas se me cayeron mientras corría como alma que lleva al diablo cuando de repente fue atrapada por atrás en menos de un segundo. Solté un chillido de horror al verme acorralada contra un árbol mientras que el señor culo caliente y ahora también demente me fulminaba con la mirada MUY cabreado. ¡Oye! ¿No te estabas retorciendo en el suelo de dolor por tus pelotas? (Sonó vulgar, lo sé pero… ¡Estoy asustada joder!)… Diablos, sigue siendo muy guapo solo que ahora sus ojos se han oscurecido bastante y me dan mucho miedo. Joder, ¿Por qué todo lo malo siempre me pasa a mí?

El desquiciado me continúa fulminando con la mirada, su mano estampada cerca de mi cabeza mientras sus labios están fruncidos en una mueca de rabia.

—¡¿Por qué mierda me golpeaste?! ¡Yo solo hice lo que me encargaron! Vale, sé que debes estar enojada porque hayas sido mordida de es… —Ni siquiera le deje terminar. Mi indignación saliendo a la luz y devorando por completo el pánico que hace unos momentos atrás había sentido.

—¿Enojada porque me hayas mordida? ¡Oh claro que no! —Fingí una sonrisa, mis palabras destilando puro sarcasmo—. No estoy para nada enojada. ¿Por qué lo estaría? —Pareció relajarse al menos por un minuto— No sé… Tal vez porque… ¡Me mordiste el cuello y bebiste mi sangre! —Estallé lanzándole un golpe en el pecho. De inmediato se sobo haciendo una mueca.

—¡Auch! Está bien, entiendo —Se quejó un poco adolorido—. Pero no es mi culpa, tu camiseta me hizo creer…

¿Mi camiseta? Lance una mirada a la prenda que llevaba y casi me desmaye al saber a lo que se refería. ¡Hijo de tu madre! Horrorizada me di cuenta que el maldito imbécil se refería a la camiseta que ese día tome prestada del armario de mi hermana, una camiseta rosa que tenía en letras grandes "Muérdeme". Cristo… ¿Tomo enserio el significado? ¡Pero si solo es una palabra ilustrada en la ropa! No debió haberse tomado esa palabra como algo literal, es decir… Rayos, ya ni sabía de qué demonios hablaba.

—¡Es solo una palabra! ¡¿Cómo demonios puedes tomar enserio lo que dice una maldita camiseta?! —Exclamo furiosa, él tan solo parpadea un poco molesto de tantos gritos que ando soltando.

—¡Óyeme, ya te dije que fui ordenado a morderte! Trata de tranquilizarte Skyler —¿Tranquilizarme? Este tío sí que esta desquiciado… Un momento, ¿Cómo me llamo? ¿Skyler? ¿Por qué de repente menciona el nombre de mi hermana y cómo lo conoce?

—…¿Cómo conoces ese nombre? —Le pregunté con severidad, mi voz básicamente convirtiéndose en un gruñido de furia… No hace falta decir que ahora escogeré mis palabras con mucho cuidado, ya estoy pensando en lo peor. Falta que este demente sea un agente de una red de prostitución o algo y se hayan fijado en mi familia. El tarado que estaba en frente mío solo parpadeó de nuevo, mirándome con suma curiosidad… ¿Qué? Para ser un agente secuestrador sí que no sabía hacer bien su trabajo. ¿De verdad solo le dieron un nombre? ¿No una descripción física, ni una foto, ni nada? No me sorprendería que vayan a tratar de poner sus cuarteles en una estación de policía…

—¿No te llamas Skyler? —Me preguntó con una ceja arqueada. ¿Hola? ¡No, idiota! ¡¿Qué no es obvio?! Además de un secuestrador y un depravado, era un imbécil… Dios, este hombre lo tenía todo.

—¿Te lo tengo que dejar un poco más claro, señor pedazo de idiota? —Me burlé mientras rodaba los ojos. Había gente estúpida, y luego estaba este bueno para nada—. No, yo me llamo Angeline.

Al oír mi nombre, el "Vampiro" formó una mueca de horror y me soltó de inmediato, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que la cagó de manera estrepitosa. Eso confirmaba mis sospechas: No estaba detrás de mí, pero si tras alguien que me importa mucho. El saberlo no me calmó, solo me cabreo aún más. De por sí ya tenía ganas de tirarle todos los dientes a este tarado, ahora también quería asegurarme de dejarlo sin descendencia.

—Ah… Entonces creo que cometí un error… —Murmuró horrorizado el depravado mientras hacía una reverencia en un intento patético de disculparse, el cual yo no me creí para nada—. Me dieron la orden de morder a Skyler Swan, eso es todo… Mil disculpas, señorita.

Por supuesto que ni de coña dejaba que este idiota se vaya de aquí con vida… No, señor. ¿O sea que después de arrastrarme a un callejón, morderme y encima tener el descaro de acorralarme solo para decirme que fue un error piensa que se irá ileso? Ja, que siga soñando.

—Oh, entonces por lo que entiendo querías hincarle el diente a mi hermana, y no a mi… ¿No? —Le dije con un tono amenazador que más bien parecía un rugido al mismo tiempo que hacía tronar mis puños. Deberían haber visto la cara del pobre imbécil, levantó las manos y trató de hacerse hacia atrás…

—F-F-Fue un error, de verdad… —Intentó razonar conmigo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. No se iría a casa en una sola pieza, preferiblemente lo llevarían en una bolsa para cadáveres si podía salirme con la mía—. ¡Joder! Escúchame un instante por favor, enserio no fue mi intención —Levanto las manos intentando aplacer mi furia. Yo rodo los ojos y apreté lo dientes negándome a escucharle, él maldijo— Solo sigo órdenes, me mandaron a morder a Skyler Swan y por lo que me informaron… Ella tiene una camiseta que dice "Muérdeme", la cual es su favorita.

Ruedo los ojos. Era cierto, mi hermana estaba obsesionada con esta estúpida camiseta, a saber sus razones que no comprendo. Por lo que se está playera fue un regalo de una de sus mejores amigas hace medio año atrás, y desde ese día Skyler esta como loca usándola y cuidándola como si valiera su peso en oro. ¡Uf! Si supiera que tiene hasta un modo especial de lavarla a mano usando champú de durazno… Vale, eso sí que es muuuy raro. ¡Pero ese no es el punto! El punto es que este desquiciado iba a morder a mi hermanita, y eso sí que no perdono.

Miro a mi alrededor notando como nadie transita por la calle, vaya, encima de todo no hay ni un alma en pena en el parque. ¡Suerte que tengo! Ósea que puedo matarle y no iré a la cárcel, esto es sumamente genial. Lanzo una mirada burlesca al idiota/desquiciado mientras me acerco a paso lento, este en respuesta solo gruñe antes de volver a hablar.

—Mira, sé que no me vas a creer… Pero no te engaño. Enserio me ordenaron que la mordiera porque debo convertirla en una vampiresa —Ante eso último le miré incrédula.

—…Eres un puto demente. —Le escupí en la cara, figurativa y literalmente. Venga ¿Primero mi mejor amiga se pone a acusar a una chica inocente de ser una vampiresa, y ahora esto? ¿Acaso hoy es una fecha especial o algo y no me di cuenta? Volví a darle otro puñetazo en el pecho y este se alejó más de mí, mirándome con cansancio y sorpresa. —Lárgate de mí vista antes de que llame a la policía, y sabes que lo haré.

El acosador de mierda soltó un suspiro pesado, mirando al suelo con vergüenza y pena. No, no sentí ni el menor de los remordimientos ni culpa por ese bastardo, tenía que agradecerle al cielo que no lo haya castrado ahí mismo. Solo por mostrarle algo de piedad no llamé a la policía, si se mantenía alejado de mí y de mi familia entonces no había problema. Que haga lo que quiera con su grupito de locos adictos a los vampiros, me importa un comino.

—¿Al menos me dejarías ayudarte? —Me preguntó… ¡Cristo! ¡¿Podía este sujeto ser más idiota?! ¡Encima todavía tenía el descaro de ofrecerme "Ayuda"!

—No, gracias. Piérdete… Y apártate de mi familia, maldito depravado. —Le dediqué una última mirada de desprecio antes de largarme del parque sin mirar atrás. Pero todavía me sentía algo insegura… No sé por qué, pero esa mordida me estaba comenzando a picar.

Y cuando diga picar… En verdad me picaba mucho, podría decirse que hasta me dolía levemente esa zona donde fui atacada. Que extraño, tal vez era debido a que me "mordieron".

¡Si eso debía de ser! Sonriendo me dije que estaba siendo ya una paranoica, no es como si ese desquiciado fuera en verdad un vampiro y me hubiera convertido en uno de ellos ¿Verdad? Por supuesto, todo anda bien.

Eso creí… Hasta que llegue a casa.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Cuando entré a mi residencia y fui recibida por mi querido hermano mayor, noté como me miró con incredulidad… Como si tuviera algo en la cara, o algo. Él solo soltó un tosido falso y me dijo que no era nada, solo estaba imaginando cosas… Sí, no me creí eso ni por un segundo. Debería aprender de una buena vez que no sirve para nada tratar de ocultarme algo, me voy a enterar de una manera u otra.

Subí rápidamente a mi recamara para guardar mi vestido y así tenerlo listo para mi noche de ensueño que se acercaba, y me miré al espejo… No podía creer lo que vi: Mi piel estaba más pálida que lo normal, mis ojos plateados tenían un leve brillo azulado y mi figura lucía más… Bueno, lucía perfecta. No puedo encontrar otras palabras para describirme… ¡Esa no era yo! ¡¿Qué demonios me había pasado?! Si, lo admito, lucía endemoniadamente sexy, pero… ¡Era perfectamente feliz con mi cuerpo de antes!

Llevé mis manos a mi rostro, horrorizada… Joder, joder, joder. Solo había una explicación posible para todo esto… Sonata tenía razón. Los malditos chupasangre existen…

Y ahora yo soy una jodida vampiresa...

Santa mierda.

* * *

**Bien... Eso fue todo. ¿Qué les pareció? Sabemos que no ha sido muy largo... Pero eso sí: Mantengan en mente que este prólogo solo fue escrito por Arlette y Oriana ya que Eva no pudo ayudarnos en esta ocasión ¡Pero para la próxima la "Santísima Trinidad" (?) Estará junta! Ahora si pasamos con la ficha de datos:**

*Nombre completo: (Europeo por favor)

*Edad: (Dependiendo de la especie que elijan)

*Aspecto:

*Personalidad: (Detallada por favor)

*Raza: (Dos opciones: Vampiros o humanos)

*Estilo de ropa: (Agregar un ejemplo a la explicación)

*Historia:

*Pareja: (Cualquiera excepto Axel)

*Extras:

**Siendo eso todo, esperamos que los que deseen participar se animen a llenar esta ficha. Sin más que decirles, esperamos que les haya gustado. ¡Hasta la próxima! Bye, bye :) **


	2. Sentencia de Vampiresa

**¡Hola, gente de este precioso mundo! No, su monitor no está roto ni nada. Si, publicamos una continuación. ¿Impresionados? ¿Señal del fin del mundo? Quien sabe... Vale, vale… Era un juego, pero, si no están ciegos ni nada… ¡Estamos subiendo al fin una continuación! Y es de nuestro fic, es decir, nuestra primera obra maestra. Esperemos que les guste y también de paso nos disculpamos por nuestra demora. **

**Regresando al tema, en este primera capitulo salen algunos de los OC'S. No todos, pero a partir del capítulo dos ya verán a los restantes :) **

**Y les damos las gracias a todo el mundo que haya estado interesado en participar, los seleccionados ya saben quiénes son, y felicidades. Ojalá disfruten, y estén felices con la forma en que colocamos a cada uno de ellos ^^ (O bueno, los que salen en este primer capítulo). **

**Sin más que decirles, les dejamos las aclaraciones y ojala les guste el capítulo. ¡Y también para agregar! Los que gusten de participar en "Madness of Love" les decimos que aún están a tiempo de mandar sus OC'S, así que suerte para los que deseen participar ahí como también en "My Girlfriend is a Godness". **

**ACLARACIONES/ADVERTENCIAS:**

—Los personajes de IE o bien son vampiros o humanos. En este capítulo salen algunos, así que **OJO **que los demás saldrán más adelante (Algunos también son mencionados).

—En este capítulo se mencionan algunas canciones conocidas las cuales serán resaltadas entre comillas (" ") y con letra _cursiva_.

—Al final de la lectura se encontraran con la sección **Glosario**, en ella se puntualizaran ciertas palabras especiales. Las cuales se indicaran con el signo *****.

_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO**** 1 **

**.**

**.**

**Sentencia de vampiresa**

**.**

**.**

—¡Angeline Theressa Swan! ¡Abre la maldita puerta si no quieres que la eche al suelo de una patada!

Ignoro por completo las palabras amenazantes de su hermano mayor y siguió hundiéndose en su propia miseria. No era ni de cerca la primera vez que Lucian le exigía que le abriera la puerta cuando ella estaba cabreada, es más era cerca de la… ¿Cuadragésima novena vez? Si, estaba ese era el número (Y ella jamás fallaba en cálculo). Esta era la cuadragésima novena vez que su hermano le ordenaba abrir la puerta, y como cada una de las veces anteriores, ella simplemente le ignoraba haciéndose la sorda. Era cierto que los golpes le irritaban, pero no iba a ceder.

Ni de coña lo haría.

Así que por ella su hermano podía pasar toda la noche tras la puerta de su recamara intentando llamar su atención y de todas formas no le abriría. ¿Respecto a la amenaza? ¡Bah! Daba igual, de todas formas Lucian no la iba a cumplir. Conocía a la perfección a su hermano, y antes que un peleonero era por el contrario un pacifista que no mataría ni a una mosca. Y dudaba mucho que le tirara la puerta con tal de verla, además… Esa amenaza ya se la había hecho en cada oportunidad en la que ella se encerró en su recamara (Cuarenta y nueve veces exactas) y hasta el momento no la había cumplido. Por tanto, las probabilidades que esta vez cumpliera sus amenazas equivalían a un 0.1%, obteniendo como resultado que: Su puerta seguiría intacta, su hermano la dejara tranquila y ella seguiría sufriendo en silencio.

—¡Joder, Angeline! ¡Te he dicho que abras la puerta! —El grito ni le afecto en lo más mínimo—. ¡Angeline abre!

Otra vez le ignoro. Cogió su Ipod y colocándose sus cascos, se puso a escuchar música para alejar la molesta voz de don gruñón, ya que al parecer no paraba de hacer su bastante típico show de gritos. Alzó el volumen al máximo, dejándose envolver entre los brazos de James Blunt y su canción "_You're beautiful_".

Si, le gustaba deprimirse al parecer… Genial, ahora aparte de rebelde sin causa también era la _chica-suicida._ Joder, esto no podía ser peor.

Sus ojos siguieron mirando fijamente el techo como si algo interesante hubiera ahí, algo tan fantástico que actualmente podría aparcar todo pensamiento racional de su mente para que olvidara que la acababan de morder… Y convertir en un muerto viviente… Muerto viviente… Muerto viviente…

Uno. Dos. Tres.

Lanzo un grito que helaría la sangre a cualquiera, uno de rabia pura que hasta provoco una caída tras la puerta (Garantizaba un cien por ciento que su hermano se asustó, resbalo y se dio contra la pared), y el cual tal vez hasta se escuchó en la China misma. ¡Y le importaba un reverendo carajo si fue así!

¿Y cómo culparla de haber reaccionado así? ¡Por todos los cielos, si su vida entera se acababa de ir al demonio! ¡Arruinada por un jodido malentendido, provocado por una puta camiseta! ¿Por qué tuvo que haberle pasado a ella? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? Joder… Solo quería arrastrarse hasta un agujero para no volver a salir jamás. No quería que nadie la viera en ese estado, a punto de convertirse en una abominación (Porque no hay otra palabra para describirla…).

Esto era una mierda. Simple y sencillamente, esto era una puta mierda. No sabía cómo se lo diría a su familia y conocidos. Porque no podía simplemente aparecerse y decirles "¡Hey, adivinen que! Un tarado que no sabe ni hacer bien su trabajo me mordió, y ahora me convertiré en una jodida vampiresa. ¿A que es genial?" No, algunos la iban a tachar de loca y otros se alejarían de ella. Y lo que menos quería ahora, era perder a alguna persona importante.

Sintió como algo vibraba a su lado. Su teléfono móvil. Levantó un poco la vista para ver quien la llamaba, y frunció el ceño al ver el nombre "Sonata" junto al ícono del teléfono verde. No, no respondería a la llamada a pesar de que sabía que la castaña era insistente, y debía estar preocupada después de que desapareciera de manera tan súbita mientras que ella estaba más concentrada en pelearse con Evangelyne. Pero eso le importaba una mierda a la morena, ahora mismo no quería hablar con absolutamente nadie, ni con su mejor amiga.

Todavía le costaba creer que, entre el océano de estupideces y acusaciones que ella había soltado en la tienda aquella tarde… También se escondía la verdad. Sonata tenía razón: Los "Chupasangre" existen y están entre nosotros. Entonces… ¿Al final la rubia de orbes rosas si era una vampiresa después de todo? Sintió como todo el mundo se le venía abajo ante esa teoría. Sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de todo esto, pero no pudo evitar el querer darle una patada cuando la vea de nuevo.

Pero… Había otra cosa que la mataba todavía más por dentro. Algo mucho más grave.

Algo que no quería perder por nada en el mundo, y ahora no lo tendría.

Joshua.

Apretó sus manos en puños, sintiendo como su rabia menguaba hasta transformarse en pura tristeza, un dolor profundo se instaló en su pecho. Las lágrimas comenzaron a escapársele junto a un sollozo que expresaba todas las emociones combinadas que le bombardeaban en aquellos instantes tan amargos de su existencia. Se sentía… Sentía como si acabaran de clavarle un puñal en lo más profundo de su alma y de paso también le hubiera arrancado un órgano vital para dejar que muera desangrada o destripada (Sonó asqueroso, pero en verdad se sentía así o tal vez peor).

¿Cómo le daría cara a Joshua ahora? ¡¿Cómo demonios lo haría?! Ese era el problema: NO PODIA. No cuando era una criatura de la noche, en pocas palabras una muerta andante, que si le veía querría morderle la yugular y succionarle la sangre… Algo como le paso a Lucy Westenra luego que Drácula la drenaba. ¡Y ella ni de coña lo iba a matar! No quería… Ni siquiera lo pensaría jamás. Porque… ¡Porque lo amaba, joder!

Sollozo de nuevo, aferrando la almohada a su cuerpo mientras dejaba que la realidad le atrapara. Ya no podía ver a Joshua nunca más, no cuando corría el riesgo de herirle a él… Al hombre que amaba. Maldición… ¡¿Cómo había pasado esto?! Se suponía que su cita iba a ser esplendida, tan inolvidable que sería el recuerdo más hermoso de su vida entera y el comienzo de una relación que ella había esperado por años. Y obviamente para esta cita tan PERFECTA, se suponía que tendría que hallar el vestido de sus sueños… ¿Y qué obtuvo en su lugar? Bueno, consiguió el vestido de sus sueños; pero a cambio fue mordida, y cabe resaltar la palabra **MORDIDA**, por un grandísimo imbécil que la confundió por su hermana menor mata-zombies.

Recordar aquel hecho le devolvió consigo el cabreo, el cual reclamaba venganza y una lenta muerte para ese bastardo psicópata culo caliente. Oh si, podía hacerse una idea de ella arrancándole el corazón o cortándole una mano y en el mejor de los casos… Castrándolo. ¡Si! Esa escena era preciosa, su venganza perfecta.

Lo torturaría y… Todo pensamiento de venganza este se esfumo al instante en que vio el peluche de gato que Joshua le obsequio por su cumpleaños.

Joshua… ¡Maldición!

Cinco años… Cinco putos años que estuvo esperando a que el chico de sus sueños la invitara a salir, y cuando finalmente lo hizo se sintió la chica más feliz del mundo. Cinco años que pasó amándole en silencio y rechazando a cualquier pretendiente que se le acercaba, ya que deseaba mantenerse "Pura" para el verdadero dueño de su corazón. Cinco años en los que mantuvieron una buena amistad, pero que ella deseaba que fuera algo más… Cinco años que fueron completamente tirados a la basura por un evento que estuvo completamente fuera de su control. Y todo por una jodida camiseta…

Soltó la almohada y la cambia por ese gatito de peluche, el cual abrazo con fuerza entre sus brazos mientras lloraba como una chica a la que le habían dado la paliza de su vida… Y en parte eso habían hecho, ya que esa jodida mordida terminó destruyendo su vida entera por su cuenta. Puto vampiro… Solo podía esperar que sus superiores le hayan castigado por ser tan gilipollas, ojalá le hayan colgado del cuello y colocado en una bandera para que sirva de ejemplo. Como le odiaba, a él y a los de su especie.

Volvió a derramar más lágrimas mientras el rostro de Joshua se volvió a manifestar en su mente, recordándole nuevamente que el muchacho que antes había estado tan cerca ahora estaba tan lejos… Joder, jamás pensó que podría amar a alguien tanto como le ama a él. Desde el instante en que lo conoció supo que era especial, y quería estar a su lado… Sonará obsesiva, sí, pero era la verdad. Le amaba... ¡Le amaba, joder! ¡Le amaba con toda la locura del mundo! ¡Quería sentir como le abrazaba, sus manos acariciándola y los labios masculinos presionando los de ella como si fuera el fin del mundo!

Y ahora todos sus deseos se acababan de ir a la basura. Joshua estaba otra vez en el altar de lo "Inalcanzable", y la mala copia de Pamela Anderson tendría la oportunidad de quedárselo. Un gemido de rabia se le escapó al imaginarse a esa zorra maldita abrazando a su Joshua, seduciéndolo y besándolo. Incluso, su mente desgraciada tuvo la nobleza de mostrarle a ambos felices, cogidos de la mano mientras la copia barata con pechos de melón le sonreiría de forma picara, tomaba la mano del guapo muchacho y la lleva a sus… ¡Joder, no!

La morena soltó al gato y furiosa lanzó un puñetazo a la almohada antes de sollozar con más ganas. ¡Esto era un puto asco! Había perdido toda oportunidad con el amor de su vida, y todo porque un grandísimo imbécil no sabe diferenciar entre morenas y rubias. ¿Tendría problema ocular acaso? Lo más probable, y aunque lo tuviera… ¡Ella quería seguir castrándolo despierto!

Volvió a apretar los dientes. Sus ojos continuaron soltando lagrimones y su boca sollozos llenos de dolor. Un puto dolor que no se calmaría, y esto debido a que no era físico (De cierta forma aún le ardía la estúpida mordida, pero ese era otro tema) sino un dolor emocional… Uno de un corazón roto que no tenía salvación. ¿Y por qué tenía su corazón hecho trizas? Simple, porque debía hacer la llamada que arruinaría por siempre cualquier relación que podría haber tenido con Joshua…

No quería hacerlo… De verdad no quería hacerlo, odiaba el solo pensar en que estaba a punto de tirar a la basura ese momento que tanto había ansiado desde hace más de cinco años. Su corazón le gritaba que por favor no lo hiciera, que reconsiderara su acción, seguro Joshua comprendería su situación y no la juzgaría por eso, él no es el tipo de personas que lanzan prejuicios… Pero no, tenía que hacerlo. No quería hacerle daño ni a él, ni a nadie. Él no se merecía ser arrastrado… Por más que le duela admitirlo, merecía ser feliz con alguien más. Con alguien… Normal, no un monstruo como ella.

Sintiendo como el corazón entero se le hundía y se le partía, alcanzó su teléfono móvil para encenderlo y volver a derramar lágrimas al ver la imagen de fondo de pantalla… Era ella, abrazada con el chico de sus sueños, ambos mirando a la cámara con sonrisas radiantes. Le encantaba esa fotografía, cada vez que se sentía deprimida o de mal humor solo encendía su teléfono y la observaba, era más que suficiente para devolverle la felicidad… Pero en este caso solo ocurrió lo contrario, tenía ganas de estampar su cabeza contra la pared. Tenía que hacerlo… No podía seguir con este triste sentimiento que la estaba matando por dentro. Con los dedos temblorosos, desbloqueó la pantalla y fue directo a los contactos donde rebuscó el nombre del muchacho de quien se había enamorado.

Cuando lo halló… Sintió que el corazón terminaba de partírsele del dolor. Tenía que hacer esto, debía de hacerlo y dejar que Joshua fuera feliz con otra, una chica que no fuera actualmente la perdida novia de Drácula o la de Sleeping Hollow… Porque a este paso, le serviría que le cortaran la cabeza (Lo que sea con tal de no seguir siendo un monstruo) y si seguía viva… Al menos esperaba que el tal Sleeping existiera y de paso le gustaran las morenas de ojos grisáceos-azulinos.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior miro la pantalla del móvil, indecisa si hacerlo o no. Su parte egoísta le gritaba un: "¡No seas estúpida! ¡No le dejes escapar cuando ya le tienes, reacciona An!", mientras que su parte noble le decía: "Angeline… Tú sabes que si lo amas, elegirás lo mejor para Josh". ¡Oh, genial! Maldita bondad y nobleza que tenía razón, bueno lo único que agradecía es que al menos no habían aparecido el angelito y el diablillo como en la películas… Eso ya habría sido chiflado e irreal.

Negó con la cabeza, todo esto le estaba enloqueciendo. Decidida al fin para hacer lo correcto presiono el botón de "Llamar" y espero a que Joshua contestara, solo rogaba porque el muchacho comprendiera y… No la terminara odiando.

—Ah, hola An. Estaba a punto de llamarte. —Sintió nuevamente como el mundo entero se le venía abajo al oír la angelical y melodiosa voz de aquel muchacho, llena de alegría… Alegría que ella misma estaba a punto de destruir. Hasta juraba que si cerraba los ojos podría ver la radiante sonrisa de Joshua…— ¿Cómo te va?

Ella tragó saliva, pensando en qué demonios iba a hacer para explicárselo… No quería lastimarlo, después de todo ella sabía bien que el muchacho había tenido… Problemas en su pasado, y no quería darle otro pesar que de seguro le dejará una cicatriz psicológica que nunca sanará. Ya tenía suficientes… Él no merecía sufrir… Merecía ser feliz, y sabía que no importa ni cómo ni de qué forma se lo diga: No se iba a tomar su noticia de buena manera.

—H-Hola Josh… —Su voz sonó con cierta melodía tan nueva que ella misma se sorprendió. Ella no tenía una voz gruesa, obviamente por cuestiones de género, pero la agudeza nunca había sido tan alta. Podría jurar que su "Hola Josh" había sonado como un canto de piano. ¡Uf! Otra novedad de estar convirtiéndose en una vampiresa. Suspiro y se decidió a continuar hablando—. Siento llamarte tan tarde… — ¿No me digas? Medianoche si era MUY tarde. Estúpida—… Yo… Tengo que decirte algo importante…

Veamos… ¿Y si le decía que se mudaba…? ¡Lo tenía! ¡¿Y si le decía que se mudaba a África por cuestiones de trabajo de su hermano mayor?! Sonaba bueno, decente y… Demasiado inverosímil para ser cierto. Además, ¿Por qué se iba a mudar a África? ¡Ni siquiera tenía dinero y su hermano tenía trabajo estable en esta ciudad! Bien, adiós supuesto viaje a otro continente.

—¿En serio? —Respondió el muchacho al otro lado del teléfono, con curiosidad evidente en su voz… Parecía ser algo importante—. ¿Qué sucede, An? ¿Te encuentras bien?

No, no se encontraba bien… ¡No se encontraba para nada bien, joder! ¡Estaba a punto de ponerle punto final al que había sido su mayor sueño desde hace media década! ¡Por supuesto que se encontraba horrible! Claro, no le gritaría nada de eso… La morena solo suspiró contra el teléfono, pensativa… ¿Y si le causaba algún daño? ¿Y si terminaba con depresión, o algo peor? La cabeza se le estaba haciendo un lío de nuevo…

Tomo aire y se dio valor. Podía hacerlo, estaba segura que podía hacerlo.

—Lo siento… —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. ¿Qué más podía decir sino disculparse por estar a punto de ser una perra cabrona?—. Joshua… No puedo ir a nuestra cita este Domingo —¡Bien! ¡Lo acababa de decir! Y a pesar que sonó meramente decente y suave, para ella fue como un puñetazo en el estómago. Uno que de paso la hizo caer al suelo, literalmente. ¡Joder! Las lágrimas ya se le estaban escapando, al igual que un sollozo ahogado—. Lo siento enserio Josh, lo siento…

—¿An? Estás… ¿Estás llorando? —Respondió la voz de Joshua, mostrando clara preocupación ya que había logrado escuchar su sollozo. Demonios, otra de las cosas que tanto amaba de él: Lo mucho que le interesaba el bienestar de sus conocidos. Para él, no importa si eres un asesino en serie o alguna otra estupidez, si eres importante para él entonces te ayudará en lo posible. Era el tipo de personas que te ayudaría a esconder un cadáver con gusto… Y también era otra de las razones por las cuales le dolía tanto tener que hacer semejante acción. Se golpeó mentalmente a si misma de nuevo…— ¿Te pasó algo? Por favor, háblame… —Preguntó. Siempre tan preocupado, a pesar de que tenía sus propios problemas de los cuales casi no hablaba con nadie…

La garganta se le seco. Había tenido la maldita valentía, pero al final esta se esfumo en cuanto escucho las palabras de Joshua. Maldición… ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Lo único que estaba haciendo era llorar y nada más. Menuda idiota que era.

—No tengo nada —Mintió. La voz le tembló demasiado, pero aun así hubo algo de seguridad en ella, lo que al menos le serviría para poder continuar con esto—. Lo siento Josh… Lo siento mucho enserio, pero no iré a una cita contigo. Ni ahora… Ni nunca —Esas mismas palabras calaron en ella. Sonaron frías y duras, como un cuchillo que acababa de cortar algo. Incluso estando tan lejos, sintió como en esos momentos el muchacho del cual llevaba enamorada tanto tiempo soltó un jadeo de dolor. Si, lo había herido. Y ella sabía la razón de porque sus palabras habían sido tan mortíferas para él.

"Eres una perra sin corazón Angeline, te felicito" **Sentencio su mente, dándole una cuchillada más a su alma. **

Y claro, se sentía la zorra más grande del mundo… ¡Joder, hasta pudo sentir el momento exacto en el que el corazón del rubio se partía en mil pedazos! ¿Se arrepentía de haber hecho eso? Sí, sí que lo hacía… Mierda, se supone que no merecía sufrir, pero lo acababa de meter en una espiral hacia abajo, lo sabía muy bien. No podía aguantar mucho más… Solo quería pensar que todo esto solo era un mal sueño, una pesadilla de la cual despertaría a la mañana siguiente para luego hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero no… Era la realidad.

—An… —Volvió a hablar el rubio, su voz sonaba rota… Odiaba oírlo así. De verdad, no le gustaba ese tono… Como daría todo solo por volver a oírle feliz—. Dime que sucedió… Por favor...

—Ya te dije que no sucedió nada —Sentenció ella endureciendo su voz destruida. Debía hacerse la desinteresada, la que no le importaba destruirle el mundo a Joshua y que estaba tan tranquila de haberle creado ilusiones que al final rompería. Aunque por dentro la realidad era otra. ¿Cómo hacía Sonata para ser tan zorra y no sentirse mal al tratar de forma tan cruel a los hombres? Ojala An lo supiera, porque de esa forma todo esto sería menos doloroso—. Mira Josh… Lo siento, ¿Vale? No puedo ir contigo, y no voy a cambiar de opinión. Me equivoque al aceptar salir contigo, así que discúlpame.

—Angeline… —Murmuro el chico, pero ella no aguantó más… Colgó ahí mismo, sabía que si le volvía a escuchar con esa voz rota no aguantaría y terminaría rompiendo en llanto, tal y como hizo apenas terminó la llamada.

Descartó su teléfono sin importarle donde aterrizara y enterró su rostro en una almohada, sollozando y gritando fuertemente gracias a su frustración. Acababa de hacer lo que pensó que jamás en la vida haría… Le rompió el corazón al muchacho que probablemente ese domingo se hubiera convertido en su novio. Se sentía como la zorra más grande del mundo, no solo por aparentemente haberle rechazado… También lo había hecho de una forma tan fría que ella misma se sorprendió, no era su intención lastimarle… Y lo había hecho, le había herido muchísimo.

Volvió a suspirar en medio de su llanto… Sabía que de todas formas tenía que prepararse para verle la cara, porque ella conocía muy bien a Joshua. Apenas se calme, se dará cuenta de que le estaba ocultando algo y tratará de averiguar que sucedió de verdad… Determinación y perseverancia, otras de las grandes cualidades que le atraían de él. Sabía que eventualmente llegará el momento en que se aparecerá frente a su puerta…

Y ella tendría que evitarle. Todo fuera con tal que Joshua no supiera que demonios era, con tal de que él estuviera sano y salvo… Si, su vida era una sencilla mierda en aquellos instantes. Una risa amarga se le escapo justo cuando cogía los cascos y volvía a ponérselos. Quería que la parca misma llegara y la matara, porque no quería vivir sabiendo que ahora era un monstruo y una zorra destruye corazones.

Oh si, ahora mismo deseaba tomar una estaca y clavársela en el corazón. Tal vez de esa forma podría morir y definitivamente. ¿Podría ser que su hermano tuviera una o Skyler la caza-zombies? Tendría que rebuscar entres sus cosas cuando se calmara, aunque dudaba que lo hiciera esta noche.

Soltando un último sollozo se abrazó a la almohada.

Odiaba ser una vampiresa.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

En cuanto puso un pie frente al edificio en donde lo esperaba su verdugo, Michael Etienne Hawke, decidió que un asteroide cayéndole encima y matándolo sería el mejor de los regalos divinos comparado a entrar a ese rascacielos (Porque teóricamente esa edificación era la más alta de la ciudad, e incluso calculaba que la del país entero). Y si por invocación el puto planetoide no le caía encima pues… Se conformaba al menos con un avión o helicóptero como posible objeto volador asesino, incluso hasta ya no le importaba si un piano le caía encima, ¡Joder, vamos! ¡¿Dónde estaba la dinamita marca **Acme (*)** cuando se la necesita?!

Ok, ¿Estaba sonando un poco exagerado? Vale, podía ser que estuviera exagerando demasiado, incluso MUCHO más de lo debido, pero… ¡Al demonio todo! ¡Tenía todo el derecho a encontrarse tan nervioso como estaba! ¡Joder, que lo iban a matar! Y más que matar, apostaba a que primero lo torturarían antes de darle la bendición de la muerte porque lo que había hecho… No tenía perdón.

Trago saliva de forma sonora ante ese último pensamiento, dio una ojeada a su reloj de muñeca y en cuanto observo la hora maldijo. Demonios... A este paso nunca entraría al lugar, y si no lo hacía estaba seguro que su jefe se iba a cabrear más por la impuntual llegada que por otra caso.

Suspiro cansinamente y decidió entrar de una vez por todas. No fue un largo camino, tan solo tuvo que tomar el elevador y llegar a la última planta, en donde le esperaba el líder -Alías su futuro asesino-. El viaje no duro tanto, a los cinco minutos estuvo en el lugar deseado, en donde la secretaria, quien era una guapa rubia, miro en su dirección y al reconocerle le brillaron los ojos. Él rio nervioso, al parecer esa muchacha nunca cambiaría, y aunque fuera un bombonazo que dejaba a Scarlett Johansson como un pequeño caramelito de amargo sabor…. De todas formas no le atraía lo suficiente. ¿Razón? Dejémoslo en que no era su tipo (Y la segunda porque uno de sus mujeriegos amigos ya se la habían tirado… ¿Tres veces? Si, definitivamente no le fallaba su cálculo aunque al parecer la chica ya había tenido una noche entera con sus otros cuatro mejores amigos).

La rubia coqueteó como toda la vida lo hacía, y él le brindo una sonrisa temblorosa antes que se escapara de ella como alma que lleva al diablo. Escucho un quejido femenino junto a un lloriqueo pero lo ignoro, lo sentía por la rubia más… Enredarse con la mujer con la cual tus mejores amigos ya se habían encamado era raro… Bastante raro para él, ya que ni siquiera fue una vez sino tres. TRES VECES. No, definitivamente pasaba de ella, además había oído que esa tía era una come-hombres… Así que no.

Suspirando ingreso por aquella enorme puerta de madera, la cual por cierto chirriaba de forma perturbadora poniéndolo más paranoico de lo que ya se hallaba actualmente.

¿Debería escaparse y nunca regresar? Esa idea sonaba muy bien, podía empacar sus maletas, tomar a su hermana y largarse en el primer vuelo que saliera al lugar más alejado de aquella ciudad para nunca jamás regresar. Y un buen lugar sería… ¿Qué tal Hawái? Sería el último lugar en donde lo buscarían, especialmente por el calor e intenso sol que hacía.

"Bien Mike" **Comenzó a decirle su querido subconsciente** "No es tan malo como parece, no te pongas nervioso"

Ya, ya...eso era muy fácil decirlo pero ¡¿Cómo no ponerse nervioso cuando estaba a punto de decirle al asesino más sanguinario que había fallado en su misión?! La verdad es que... ¡Joder! ¿Por qué todo le pasaba a él? En definitiva el mundo no estaba de su lado, tampoco tenía mucha suerte y... ¡Oh, por Dios! Si él era bueno, ¿por qué el karma no le recompensaba en la vida? Al parecer solo le traía problemas y problemas.

Suspiró e intentó relajarse comenzó a adentrarse en la sala, dando cortos pasos deseando no ver demasiado pronto la cara del "jefe", pero demasiado tarde. Ahí estaba él, sentando en su cómoda silla y apoyado en su despacho. Más que un asesino parecía un empresario pero...no debéis fiaros de las apariencias amigos. Más aún cuando este hombre era un vampiro.

¿Vampiro? Vale, sonaba loco, enfermo o antireligioso pero no mentía. El jefe era un vampiro, como, Mike también lo era. ¿Broma? Para nada, esto no era una estúpida broma o una locura temporal. Era cierto que muchos mortales al oír la palabra "vampiro" estallarían en carcajadas diciendo que solo los idiotas creerían en semejantes ridiculices o gilipolleces que no venían al caso; sin embargo, para todos esos ignorantes debía de quedar en claro algo: Los vampiros existían y habían existido desde el inicio de los tiempos (Incluso consideraban muchos que antes de los dinosaurios… Vaya, que ancianos eran).

Otro detalle es que muchos de la especie se sentían bastante ofendidos por las ridiculeces que decían los humanos de ellos, todo por culpa de Hollywood. Gracias "Underworld", "Van Helsing" y "Crepúsculo", unas cuantas de las películas más famosas y las cuales les llevaron a la mala fama. ¡Por favor! ¿Beber sangre de animales? ¿Ojos dorados? ¿Mitad-murciélagos? ¿Novias vampiros? ¿Armas letales? ¡Puf! Sin duda el cine exagera demasiado las cosas… Y se han obsesionado mucho con Vlad Tepes… Pero enserio… ¿Beber sangre de animales? ¡Puaj! Eso era del asco y enfermo, era igual que decir que practicaban la zoofilia. Y que eso quede claro: ¡Jamás la practicaría! ¡Vamos! ¡¿Quién carajos se follaría a un animal?! Solo un enfermo mental, y por todos los cielos con suerte ninguno de su especie lo era… Ok, su mejor amigo Jake era la versión masculina de una ninfómana pero Cristo… ¡Él no se follaba animales! ¡Es más, el tío sufría de pánico a los gatitos! ¿Con eso se decía mucho, no?

Volviendo al tema, también solían decir que los vampiros eran cadáveres andantes y para aclarar eso: No, no eran no-muertos andantes que asesinaban sin piedad o que mucho menos eran unas sanguijuelas que secaban a sus víctimas. ¡Por favor! Eso era asqueroso y antihigiénico. Era cierto que bebían sangre, dado que esta era su principal fuente de nutrición, pero eso no quería decir que vivían solo de eso. ¡Ja! Otra mentira del cine, ellos sí que podían comer comida normal. Como por ejemplo Michael mismo, quien tenía una gran obsesión con el café y los omelettes de jamón con queso.

Volviendo al tema de la sangre… ¡Ellos ya no bebían del cuello de la gente! Ok, no negaría que sus antepasados lo hicieron, pero ya se habían civilizado… Casi todos (Vale, él era la excepción… ¡Pero eso era un caso distinto!). Ahora usaban un método bastante moderno, el mejor de todos y este era mediante los bancos de sangre. ¿Ingenioso? Bastante. En un inicio fue incomodo el repentino cambio, pero lograron acostumbrarse… Y como deseaban que fuera lo mismo con el sol, porque si… Otro dato el sol les sentaba un poquito mal… Así que debían estar lejos de él. Bueno… ¿Por algo Mike vino a visitar al jefe después de medianoche, no?

Y hablando del jefe… Este le lanzo una mirada penetrante con aquellos ojos azules que le pusieron la piel de gallina. Joder, los nervios regresaron con fuerza haciéndole sentir más inquieto de lo que había esperado. La mudanza a Hawái no sonaba tan mal en esos instantes, es más sonaba perfecta…

―Michael ―La voz del líder del aquelarre de la ciudad le mando escalofríos. Demonios, su voz era tan penetrante que el vampiro por poco y deseo cavar su propia tumba, enterrarse y ahorrarse tanto drama que sucedería cuando contara su pequeñísimo ─Gigantesco─ error. Estaba completamente seguro de dos cosas: O bien le perdonaban la vida, castigándole con el exilio a Alaska donde pasaría el resto de su inmortal existencia congelándose, o… Lo mandaba también a Alaska, la única diferencia es que no llegaría respirando y entero sino en trozos como comida para los lobos.

Esa última opción era horripilante y la peor de las dos, la cual tan solo provoco un nudo en su estómago y que los nervios le comieran por dentro.

Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no quebrarse ahí mismo y vomitar todo el suelo, porque joder… De verdad estaba asustado, nervioso y preocupado por su vida, por todo lo que sabía ahora mismo se encontraba respirando sus últimas bocanadas de aire antes de que mandaran a ejecutarlo y partir su cuerpo en sencillas piezas para ser enviadas en el próximo vuelo como alimento para los lobos… Joder, estaba jodido, pero con todas las letras en mayúsculas y con signos de exclamación. O sea… ¡JODIDO! Y si llegaba a vomitar en el suelo tan solo iba a empeorarlo todo, tal vez hasta lo llevaban partido en pedazos pero todavía con vida, para que sufra un poco más…

De acuerdo, no, no tenía que pensar en esas cosas. Solo se iba a amargar la corta existencia que le quedaba, no, mejor pensar en cosas felices, como ponis, arcoíris, duendes y cosas coloridas… Pensamientos que rápidamente fueron eliminados por su imaginación sobre cómo sería su muerte próxima. ¡Carajo! A este paso mejor hubiera dejado que la loca de remate esa le dé la paliza del siglo, tal vez así tendría la excusa de que mostraron resistencia… No, eso solo lo haría parecer débil y todavía más inútil, más razón para eliminarlo.

Entonces, ¿Qué alternativa le quedaba? ¿Confesar la verdad? ¿Decirle a su líder vampiro de casi cinco mil años que se confundió de tía y convirtió a una simple chica en vampiresa? Mmmm Esa opción era mala, ¿Es que no se podía usar un comodín? Vale, en esos momentos deseaba desaparecer como nunca antes lo hubiera deseado. Sus ojos miraban desesperados la puerta, la cual parecía ser su única salvación disponible si es que no quería ganar un pasaje gratis de ida a Muertelandia.

—M-Mi señor, es un placer poder verle esta noche —Hizo una reverencia algo torpe por culpa de su traicionero nerviosismo. Una ceja rubia fue arqueada por parte del líder al ver aquella acción, empezaba a hacerse una idea de que este muchachito algo se traía entre manos—. Yo pedí una cita con usted lo más pronto posible debido a unos…

—Fallaste —El líder le cortó de repente haciéndole palidecer.

¡¿C-Cómo que falló?! ¡Es decir! ¡¿Cómo carajos lo adivino si todavía no le había dicho ni pío sobre el asunto?! Michael se tensó y empezaron a sudarle las manos en conjunto con un acelerado ritmo cardiaco que le advertía que a este paso su corazón se le saldría del pecho, los ojos azules de su líder brillaron suspicaces y feroces haciéndola tragar saliva audiblemente. Podría jurar que esa mirada matadora sería capaz de asustar hasta a la chiquilla esa de la película "The Ring", y eso que ella era la que tenía el oficio de traumatizar.

Con la garganta atorada por algo el muchacho tuvo que abrir la boca al menos tres veces antes que pudiera hablar sin tartamudear.

—¿Fallé? —Cuestiono horrorizado y con la voz ahogada. El espanto fue tan grande que por poco y se desmaya. ¡Seguro los chismosos de Jake y Chris lo vendieron! Amigos bastardos traidores… Sostener la mirada del jefe le quebró. No podía más con la presión—. ¡Mi señor, le juró que no fue mi culpa! —Los ojos del vampiro se abrieron de sorpresa— ¡Toda la culpa la tiene el bastardo de Jake por no darme bien la información! —¿Qué? ¡Su amigo le vendió primero, así que ahora también él lo hacía con él!—. ¡Le juro por mi vida que solucionare este error, pero no me mate y me mande a Alaska en trocitos como alimento para los lobos!

El líder no podía creerse lo que escuchaban sus oídos. La verdad no entendía de qué hablaba el moreno.

—Michael… ¿De qué estás hablando? —¿De qué le estaba hablando el mocoso? El vampiro mayor hablaba acerca del encargo que el muchacho debió haber recogido hace unas cinco horas atrás y el cual no hizo, el que por cierto se trataba tan solo de un par de libros de la biblioteca que el mismo líder le pidió traerle para pasar el rato. Pero vamos… ¿Qué tenía que ver el pequeño diablillo de Jake aquí? ¿Y también a qué se refería con mala información y lo del alimento de los lobos? Era un hecho, aquí había gato encerrado.

¿Eh? El moreno parpadeó confundido, todavía algo nervioso por esa pregunta que le había formulado su jefe. No debía bajar la guardia, por todo lo que sabía solo quería sacarle una confesión para así tener la excusa perfecta y poder ejecutarlo sin remordimientos… ¡Dios, no! Y ya había abierto la boca, así que no tenía más opción que confesar a su terrible error de hace una noche.

—Y-Yo pues… Es respecto al encargo de la cazadora —Los ojos del líder se abrieron desconcertados al oír aquello, una hipótesis surgió en su mente con respecto al "falló" del que hablaba el muchacho, pero primero prefería confirmar su suposición antes de considerar la idea de los lobos que el mismo moreno le acababa de sugerir—. M-Mordí a la persona equivocada… —Murmuró él sin poder despegar los ojos del suelo— La información que recibí era errónea y… Ataqué a la hermana del objetivo.

Un silencio se instauro en el lugar, el rubio le miro incrédulo antes que su rostro se pusiera tan rojo que Mike juró y el líder ahora era un tomate maduro.

—¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?! —La bomba de tiempo al fin estalló con ese grito, pura furia destilándose en las palabras del líder y su expresión facial—. ¿Haz mordido a la chica incorrecta? ¡¿A la hermana que no tiene nada que ver en todo esto?! —Un fuerte golpe fue dado a la mesa haciendo retroceder al pobre vampiro— ¡¿Cómo has podido?! ¡Pensé que eras más inteligente que los otros idiotas, Michael Hawke!

El vampiro, aterrado, levantó las manos en señal de defensa y se hizo hacia atrás, sabiendo que si no trataba de arreglar esto en unas cuantas horas estaría de camino a Alaska, preferiblemente en una bolsa de cadáveres colocada finamente en el depósito para el equipaje, adentro de una maleta que sería abandonada en medio de las montañas. Los lobos comerían lo que quede de él, y peor aún… Lo iban a digerir y volver nutrientes. ¡Dios, por favor, no!

—¡L-Le juro que arreglaré esto cuanto antes, señor! —Exclamó él en un intento de calmar a su jefazo— ¡Buscaré a la chica indicada y la convertiré, tal y como me lo ordenó! ¡Fue información equivocada, se lo digo en serio!

La furia en el rostro del líder vampiro continuó ahí por unos segundos más hasta que, de repente, esta menguó un poco. Michael por poco y lloró a los cielos de agradecimiento al ver que su señor le estaba perdonando la vida, aunque tal vez no por mucho tiempo; el rubio relajándose lanzo una mirada taladradora al más joven para seguidamente gruñir enseñándole los colmillos aún airado. Condenados inútiles que tenía por siervos… Eso le pasaba por no saber educar bien a su servidumbre y permitirles tantas estupideces.

—Más te vale que arregles esto Michael —Siseó el vampiro con esa mirada que prometía futuro dolor si no cumplía con su orden.

El mencionado simplemente tragó saliva y llevó su mano hacia su frente, como si fuera un soldado dando el saludo. Gracias a todas las deidades que conocía, le habían dado otra oportunidad… Y sabía que tenía que aprovecharla bien, porque para la próxima no tendría tanta suerte de que su jefe encuentre una pizca de piedad en su corazón. Tendría que asegurarse de que esta vez sí, todo salga a la perfección.

—Gracias, líder… Prometo no defraudarle esta vez.

Porque si no lo hacía bien esta vez… Estaría en el primer vuelo directo a Alaska como alimento de lobos.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

—¡¿QUÉ MICHAEL HIZO QUÉ COSA?!

El grito de Evangelyne resonó por las cuatro paredes de la habitación, dejando a su paso a varios de los presentes con una sordera momentánea, mientras que otros simplemente dieron un salto para atrás debido al tremendo susto que les pegó. Y no era para menos… ¡Diablos, la chica había parecido un megáfono por tremenda potencia de voz que tenía! ¿No se habría comido uno para lanzar tan poderoso sonido? Bueno, eso era una teoría pausible para las pobres victimas que tuvieron la desdicha de escucharla.

Pero claro, tremendo grito que la guapa rubia había lanzado tenía una gran justificación. ¿O es que pensáis que ella es del tipo que grita porque pasa una mosca frente a su cara? ¡Pues por supuesto que no!

¡Y la razón por la que gritaba era sumamente grave! ¿Que qué había pasado? Pues pasaba que los incompetentes de sus amigos no sabían el significado de las palabras "hacer las cosas bien". Solo era una misión, ¡una misión SENCILLA y la tuvieron que estropear! La tarea era muy fácil, convertir a Skyler Swan en vampiresa por órdenes del jefe. Pero NOOOO, resulta que estos inútiles se confundieron de chica y en lugar de a ella, convirtieron a su hermana. ¡¿Se puede ser más torpe?!

Miró al frente y suspiró intentando relajarse, pero por más que lo quisiera no podía hacerlo... ¡Mucho menos cuando tenía en frente al idiota de Jake con esa sonrisa nerviosa! ¿Es que no podía ponerse serio por una vez? ¿Acaso no comprendía la gravedad del asunto. Estaban fritos... ¡FRITOS! Seguro que el jefe los mataría, ¡O peor! Los torturaría y después los cortaría a trocitos para dárselos de comer a los perros.

Su hermano estaba preocupado también. A su lado se hallaba un atractivo pelirrojo que correspondía al nombre de Xavier Foster. Sus ojos eran verdes cuan esmeraldas, y sus cabellos rojizos caían despeinados por hasta su cuello. Era un muchacho bastante atractivo, alto y de complexión fuerte y delgada, de piel blanquecina y pálida como la de un vampiro y… ¡Nunca mejor dicho! Porque es lo que era junto a todos los presentes. Un vampiro que estaba muerto como no resolvieran esto.

—Nos matara… Nos va a matar a todos y darnos de comer a los perros esquimales —Sentenció Xavier en un gemido de espanto mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sillón. — ¡La última vez que el jefe se cabreó con alguien el tipo desapareció! Enserio… Owen Smith desapareció…

—¿Owen Smith…? ¿Y quién es ese? —Cuestiono un chico de cabellos rojos escarlatas mirando curioso a Xavier. Los ojos corales brillaban interrogantes cuando el otro pelirrojo lo señalo de forma veloz. ¡Al fin a alguien le interesaba el destino del antiguo infeliz! Podría ser que el joven Daniel fuera un busca pleitos, pero también podía ser inteligente y cuidadoso por su propia seguridad y el que uno contrataría para dar la paliza del siglo a alguien.

¿Y quién no lo consideraría como un asesino enserio o el típico chico busca problemas? Con esa pinta de tipo malo cualquiera lo pensaría. Dan tenía los cabellos largos, ondulados y bastante revueltos que caían hasta la altura del cuello. Si, como cualquier otro vampiro era bastante guapo, ¿El detalle? El pelirrojo solía tener una cara de pocos amigos que espantaba hasta el diablo mismo. ¡Por algo sería que las novias no le duraban!

—¡Ves! ¡Eso es lo que nos pasará! ¡Ni siquiera se acordaran de nosotros porque seremos historia antigua!

—A ver...T-tampoco es tan grave ¿no? —Dijo Jake con un tono nervioso. Sus ojos rojos como la sangre brillaron preocupados y de su boca salió un suspiro cansino. Vale, intentaba escapar de este problema como sea y solucionarlo pero...Hay que admitirlo, ¡por ahora esto no tenía solución! Sus manos viajaron hasta sus cabellos rubios para revolverlos frustrado. Llevaba una pequeña coleta que...ahora se despeinó por completo. Jake siempre había sido un muchacho atractivo y varonil, uno algo seductor y pervertido que jugaba con las mujeres a su antojo atrayéndolas con su físico. ¡Porque menudo físico! El chico estaba hecho un bombón con su complexión delgada y a la vez fuerte, su estatura alta y su rostro bello y varonil.

¡El siempre ideaba algún plan para salir de los problemas cuando se metía en algún lío! -Generalmente relacionado con mujeres- Además siempre había sido un problemático y su astucia le sacaba de los problemas pero...Esta vez no era así, su astucia no tenía ningún plan genial que los sacara de esto. Intentaba buscar una solución pero...simplemente no la encontraba.

—¡¿Cómo que no es tan grave?! —Dijo Evangelyne histérica y con una mueca de furia. — Habéis fallado en vuestra misión. El jefe está cabreado y... ¡Encima transformaron a una chica que no tiene nada que ver en esto! Os lo dije bien claro: Transformar a Skyler Swan —Repitió cansada— ¡Incluso te di la descripción de la chica, Jake! Les di todo detalle para que no fracasaran. ¡¿A caso se lo dijiste a Mike?!

Los vampiros tragaron saliva, para ser sinceros Evangelyne enojada no era lo mejor. La chica podía parecer y comportarse como un angelito dulce como caritativo… Hasta que la sacabas de sus casillas y su temperamento cambiaba al de un ogro. ¡Demonios, era tan peligrosa que hasta admitían que ahora se hallaban más aterrados de ella que del jefe! Porque era obvio una cosa… Antes que les matara el líder, primero los castraba y torturaba la misma Eva –Y esa opción no era la más adecuada, porque hasta apostaban que ella sería mucho más sádica que el tipo al que le gustaba el sado-.

Un poco nervioso el más pacífico de los cinco individuos arruina planes se armó de valor y sonrió un poquito a la fiera Foster.

—Jake lo hizo Eva… Le dio tus indicaciones a Mike, pero no sabemos ni siquiera que salió mal. —La suave y gruesa voz de Valentine hizo suspirar a la rubia— tal vez, solo hubo un pequeño malentendido. Hablando lo solucionaremos —Sugirió con una pequeña sonrisa amigable el muchacho haciendo que la vampiresa se relajara. ¿Y quién no? Con sus cabellos ondulados de bella tonalidad rojiza-naranja como el albaricoque y sus preciosos ojos de tonalidad avellana Val era un chico que parecía el príncipe de cuento de cualquier mujer. Y era la debilidad hasta de la misma Eva. — A ver… Michael pregunto sobre la descripción física de la chica Swan y Jake la describió bien… Ya sabes, bastante guapa y sexy, con unos brillantes ojos grises-azulinos plateados y el cabello más negro que hubiera visto…

.

.

.

¡¿QUÉ?! A Evangelyne y Xavier se les cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo al oír las palabras del vampiro. ¡Ahí estaba el tremendo error y la razón del puto plan fallido! ¡Jacob describió mal a la chica indicada!

—Te dije rubia Jake... —Susurró con una voz suave que pronto se convirtió en un potente grito de nuevo— ¡RUBIA! Skyler es rubia con los ojos verdes-azulados... ¡TE LO DIJE BIEN CLARO JAKE! ¡La de cabello negro es su hermana mayor! —Apretó los dientes furiosa.

¡Con razón el puto plan había salido mal! ¡Los incompetentes ni se enteraron bien de la descripción y ahora armaron una gorda! Furiosa tomó aire y lo expulsó en una honda respiración intentando relajarse. Lo hecho, hecho estaba ya pero... ¡Ellos no se iban a ir de rositas! Fueron estos inútiles los que los metieron en esto y serán ellos los que lo solucionarán. ¡Porque ella ya se rendía! Además... ¡Que sean hombres y aguanten las consecuencias de sus actos!

—Digan lo que digan...el fallo ya está hecho —Dijo Xavier en un suspiro desde el sofá- Ahora tendremos que ver cómo vamos a arreglar esto ¿no? —Pero su hermana rubia al instante negó con la cabeza.

—En eso te equivocas hermanito...Son ellos los que arruinaron todo, así que serán ELLOS —resaltó esa palabra— los que lo arreglen. Asegúrense de que Skyler Swan sea convertida en menos de lo que canta un gallo. O si no...Yo misma les torturo y les doy de comer a los perros. Así le ahorro trabajo al jefe.

Cinco personas tragaron saliva palideciendo.

Que el diablo estuviera de su lado… Porque si no… Preferían el suicido a convertirse en comida para perros.

O si quiera ser las mascotas torturadas de Evangelyne.

Mierda.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sonata dio golpecitos suaves con sus uñas sobre la fina madera de su escritorio en señal de aburrimiento, su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano y una expresión de cansancio evidente dibujada en su rostro. Si había una cosa que detestaba con todo su ser, era tener que despertar cada mañana para ir a ese infierno llamado "Escuela" solo para escuchar aburridos sermones sobre tonterías que de todas formas olvidaría por completo apenas alcance la mayoría de edad y pueda largarse de ahí. ¡Vamos! ¿De qué demonios servía saber la estupidez esa llamada "Filosofía"? ¡Para nada, esa era la respuesta! Solo otra materia inútil que existía únicamente para joderles la vida a los alumnos. Porque no era necesario tener Algebra, Química, Historia y otras materias complicadas, también les venían a molestar con estupideces que dijeron viejos chiflados hace milenios. Antes que tener que estudiarse todo eso, ella prefería pegarse un tiro. Lo único medianamente bueno de la materia era que la tenía un día Viernes, lo cual la convertía en un heraldo sobre lo mucho que disfrutaría el fin de semana que se acerca.

Un suspiro pesado se escapó de sus labios, estaba más que muerta de aburrimiento. Normalmente en esos momentos mataba el tiempo charlando de tonterías con su compañera de asiento, su mejor amiga Angeline… Salvo que la morena no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Usualmente solían encontrarse en las puertas para entrar juntas, pero ella no se había aparecido esa mañana y encima se negaba a responder sus llamados telefónicos. "Estará cabreada por haberla dejado sola", pensó… Si, era obvio, se enojó con su amiga por abandonarla a su suerte gracias a que ella prefirió ponerse a discutir con la "Vampiresa tarada", ya se le pasará… Así era Angeline, nada del otro mundo.

Angeline era una tía complicada a veces, en otras ocasiones buena onda e incluso, antipática también. Bueno, todo dependía de su humor de cada día pero aun así Sonata la adoraba. Conocía a An desde los trece años, cuando ella llegó junto a sus hermanos a vivir a la ciudad. A primera vista había pensado que era una tía algo antipática y no le caía para nada bien. ¿Sorpresa ante eso? Si, era algo interesante ya que ahora eran las mejores amigas del mundo entero, más en un inicio se habían llevado un poco mal… Hasta que se conocieron gracias a un castigo del profesor de historia. Oh si, luego de que ese viejo de lentes y voz que les recordaba al reloj cucú las sentenciara a limpiar todo el salón de clases entablaron la mejor amistad del mundo (Luego de lanzarse cosas y terminar riendo como idiotas).

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al recordar la travesura del salón que hicieron y como insultaron al profe en la pizarra, pero ese era otro tema que no venía al caso. Sin duda su amistad con la morena era muy larga, ambas eran la confidente de la otra y se contaban todo… Incluso Sonata fue la primera en saber los sentimientos de su amiga y de cómo esta obtuvo su cita soñada con Joshua.

Hasta recordaba exactamente como ella no paraba de hablar como una idiota enamorada cuando le contó que la invitó a salir… Sí que se había convertido en la mujer más feliz del mundo cuando consiguió una cita con ese amable muchacho quien se notaba que había nacido exclusivamente para estar a su lado. Tan solo tuvo que echarle un vistazo al chico en cuestión para oír en su mente "Fue hecho para An, es perfecto y la tratará con todo el amor y cariño que se merece". Si, también se preocupaba por la felicidad y seguridad de su amiga. No todo de ella es joderle la vida a los demás ¿Sabes? Además… Ella tenía un secreto. Había cierto muchacho en su mente el cual no podía sacar de sus pensamientos. Un chico que la volvía completamente loca solo con su presencia… ¿Ironía? Había caído en las redes de las que ella tanto se burlaba, diciendo que jamás se uniría.

Y mira como le sale el destino. Estaba completamente enamorada de un tío que solo la veía como amiga, y eso dolía como el infierno. Suspiro, mira que tenía la peor suerte del universo. ¡Por fin se enamoraba y ese chico la trataba tan solo como una consejera y amiga! Joder, eso era el karma sin duda. Ahora estaba pagando caro el haberse burlado de tantos hombres idiotas, y al parecer la vida se lo cobraba con el amor de su vida que nunca le haría caso.

Sus manos se apretaron en puños y maldijo mientras un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, ojala Blake la viera como más que una chica con la cual hablaba… Un sueño que esperaba se volviera realidad.

Si, todavía tenía esperanza… Después de todo Blake jamás había mencionado noviazgos pasados ni amoríos actuales, y de paso solía flirtear con ella casi todas las noches en el club… Si, probablemente sea solo en broma, pero se vale soñar ¿No? Si, mejor que nada… No era seguro, pero al menos sí que podía pensar en un futuro con él. Un futuro que… Ella podría volver realidad con un poco de esfuerzo y claridad.

La puerta del salón de clases abriéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos amorosos, haciéndola girarse de inmediato hacia la entrada del lugar. Vaya, mira nada mas quien es, se trataba de Joshua, el amor de su amiga Angeline, pero… ¡Joder! ¡¿Qué demonios le había pasado?!

Joder… Se veía del asco puro y no era por ofenderle, porque enserio se veía espantoso. Sonata tuvo que parpadear múltiples veces para estar segura que era el Joshua de An, y cuando comprendió por completo que si era él sintió horror. ¡Hombre! ¿Pero que le había pasado a este para obtener ojeras y ojos tan rojos como si hubiera llorado? Su pelo estaba hecho un desastre y ni hablar de la mirada perdida en sus orbes verdes. Cielos, pobrecito. Ella no era de las que sentía lastima, pero enserio el muchacho le dio pena.

Se lo que sea que le haya sucedido, ciertamente tuvo que ser algo muy fuerte y pesado como para dejarle en ese estado… Porque el muchacho casi siempre se aparecía sonriente y amable, pero ahora parecía un muerto andante. ¡Y es que no hay otra forma de describirlo! Era como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón, y luego lo hubieran pisoteado y aplastado para luego volvérselo a poner… Cristo, se notaba que estaba sufriendo. El chico tan solo siguió mirando al frente, caminando hacia su asiento para luego dejarse caer sobre este de una forma muy pesada, colocar ambos brazos sobre el escritorio para formar un pequeño refugio y enterrar la cabeza sobre este, sin volver a mover un solo músculo después de realizar esa acción.

Dios… Frunció el ceño y se levantó de su lugar, acercándose a Joshua mientras que este continuaba en la posición que había tomado. En cuanto estuvo cerca de él le sacudió un poco buscando llamar su atención. Dudaba que An quisiera saber que su próximo novio estuvo en etapa depresiva aquel día, así que mejor intentar ayudarle.

―Hey Josh… ¿Estas bien? ―Pregunto con algo de preocupación en la voz.

El rubio en cuestión simplemente se removió para soltarse del agarre de la castaña, volviendo a su posición de antes apenas ella le dejó ir. Dios… ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? Volvió a insistir, pero únicamente recibió el mismo resultado sin ninguna diferencia. Y aun peor: Escuchó como el chico dejaba salir un sollozo que se notaba que estaba repleto de dolor y tristeza, como si le hubieran dado la paliza de su vida salvo que en su cuerpo no había ni una sola herida, ni un solo moretón.

Señor… Esto era muy malo, trato de ponerse a pensar en algo. ¿Qué podría haberle sucedido? La verdad es que conocía poco de este chico, salvó que él y An se conocían desde que ella llegó a la ciudad como también que tenía una casa en donde vivía solo. ¿Familia? Nada, supo que Joshua tuvo un padre, pero a partir de los catorce este supuestamente desapareció y el chico se mudó de casa. Su madre estaba muerta, así que no era un problema de familia… Entonces, ¿Qué sucedió?

―Cuando Angeline venga se pondrá muy preocupada si te ve así Joshua ―Comento Sonata con voz seria―. ¿Acaso quieres verla triste y llorosa?

Sin embargo, las palabras de la castaña solo empeoraron el estado emocional de Joshua. Apenas ella mencionó el nombre de la morena, el muchacho soltó otro fuerte sollozo antes de un lloriqueo. Al fin se comenzó a mover un poco, pero se negaba a sacar la cabeza. Mas sollozos se hicieron presentes, ahí fue cuando Sonata se dio cuenta de que el rubio… Estaba llorando. Vaya… Ahora de repente se había puesto a llorar, y ella ni sabía la causa. ¡¿Qué demonios le había sucedido?!

—¿Dónde está? —Preguntó él en medio de su llanto—. ¿Dónde está An?

Vale, ahora sí que no comprendía nada de nada. ¿Angeline? ¿Quién le dio vela en este entierro? Es decir, An nunca lastimaría a Joshua. ¡Por favor! Su mejor amiga no dañaría los sentimientos de nadie, ni siquiera podía matar a una cucaracha sin sentir pena. ¡Uf! La chica era muy pacifista, al menos hasta que la cabreaban y ahí sí que se convertía en un demonio, pero dejando ese tema de lado aún no entendía nada. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido? ¡Vamos, que no era una psíquica para saberlo!

―¿An? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? ―No comprendía absolutamente nada―. Aún no ha llegado, tal vez se ha demorado con alguna tarea o se despertó tarde.

Cuando dijo eso, el rubio finalmente levantó la cabeza y… Dios, se encontraba todavía peor de lo que estaba hace segundos, ahora tenía lágrimas deslizándose por sus ojos que se habían vuelto todavía más rojos por el intenso llanto. Sonata no pudo evitar el mirar a otro lado, le incomodaba y dolía demasiado ver el estado en que se encontraba ese pobre muchacho… Si, podía ser una perra sin corazón cuando se lo proponía ¡Pero vamos! Ese chico era el amor de su mejor amiga, claro que también se preocupaba por él. Escuchó como él se ponía de pie, y muy para la sorpresa de la castaña el chico cogió su mochila para caminar lentamente hacia la salida del salón. ¡Pero si la clase todavía no había ni comenzado!

—…Si pregunta el profesor dile que me dolía el estómago. —Murmuró él con la voz completamente rota y sin mirar atrás antes de salir del lugar, los sonidos de su paso haciendo un poco de eco por los pasillos vacíos.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Sonata parpadeo sin entender nada de nada, mirando en todas direcciones suspiro y volvió a su sitio mientras miraba la puerta con molestia. Sabía a donde iría Joshua y… ¡Ella también quería ir a ver a An! Era obvio que algo había pasado entre esos dos y la preocupación le invadió al recordar que su mejor amiga no había contestado ninguna de sus llamadas. ¿Y si algo malo le había sucedido? ¡Maldición, maldición! Quería ir a verle urgentemente, necesitando enserio comprobar si algo malo no le hubiese sucedido a Angeline.

Y lo haría apenas encuentre una oportunidad, normalmente se saltearía la clase de filosofía con gusto para poder ir a ver si algo le había pasado a su amiga… Si no fuera por el hecho de que el supervisor ya le mandó demasiadas advertencias sobre sus constantes inasistencias, y si seguía así tendría que repetir curso. ¡Carajo! Maldito viejo del demonio, solo existe para joder a la gente… Por lo cual estaba atrapada en la escuela, sin posibilidad de escapar hasta que termine el día. Las cosas simplemente no podían ponerse peor, porque con su mejor amiga desaparecida y el chico al que ella amaba luciendo como si el mundo entero se le hubiera venido abajo… Sí, no podía empeorar.

Haciendo un mohín en sus labios se recostó aburrida sobre su pupitre, esperando a que el condenado profesor ingresara a clases de una buena vez. ¡Vamos, por una vez que las clases terminaran pronto! Sus uñas empezaron a golpear un poquito la madera, sus ojos se estrecharon y su boca soltó un gruñidito que hubiera sido adorable de no ser porque la castaña exudaba un aura de peligro y molestia en esos instantes. Verdaderamente solo un suicida la molestaría ahora.

Y un suicida o valentía fue el que se atrevió a incomodar a la fiera.

Sonata parpadeó cuando alguien le toco el hombro haciéndola girar la mirada para encontrarse con unos grandes ojos azul cielo que la hicieron arquear una ceja. Menuda imprudente que era esa muchachita pequeñaja y de cabellos castaños claros.

—D-Disculpa —tartamudeo la jovencita algo nerviosa— ¿J-Josh se encuentra bien? Es que le vi salir algo apurado y estaba llorando. —Su semblante se tornó preocupado— ¿Está enfermo o algo?

La muchacha gótica simplemente la miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros, apoyando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos y mirando a un punto vacío del aula haciéndola parecer desinteresada en el tema.

—No tengo idea, Lia… —Murmuró Sonata, suspirando y pensando en algún motivo para que las cosas hayan tomado ese giro tan inesperado— Simplemente le pregunté si algo le sucedía, y apenas mencioné a An se puso peor de lo que ya estaba y se fue. —Agregó ella, relatándole lo que acababa de suceder a esa muchachita que apenas conocía.

La muchacha hizo una mueca y volvió a mirar a la puerta. Sus ojos delatando una enorme tristeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior lanzo un pequeño vistazo a Sonata.

—Josh… ¿Es novio de Angeline? —Pregunto con timidez, en el instante en que la gótica le frunció el ceño la hizo sonrojarse tal cual tomate— ¡S-Solo es curiosidad! Es que como les veo muy juntos, y-yo pensé…

—…Mas o menos —Respondió la gótica, frotándose las sienes simulando tener un dolor de cabeza— Por si no te diste cuenta todavía… Mi amiga está completamente enamorada de ese chico, desde el día que lo conoció cuando era una cría no hubo un solo día en que no lo mencionara… Y viendo esto diría que el sentimiento es más que mutuo —Sentenció ella, todavía extrañada por la pregunta… Un momento… ¡Un momento! De inmediato se levantó lentamente del asiento, haciendo chirriar la silla contra el suelo y fulminando con la mirada a su acompañante de manera tan intensa que esta de inmediato tragó saliva más que nerviosa— No me digas que sientes… Algo por él —Gruñó ella de manera amenazadora.

Lía negó con la cabeza horrorizada y asustada. ¡No, no y no! Sonata estaba confundiendo las cosas. Joshua solo era un amigo suyo, no lo conocía más que hace poco tiempo pero él fue uno de los primeros muchachos que empezaron a dirigirle la palabra cuando fue transferida a esa escuela. ¡Por supuesto que no le gustaba! Además… Ella estaba enamorada de otro chico, uno que era el opuesto completo de Josh.

Enrojeció tanto que ahora si era un tomate, Dios no. Eso le pasaba por ponerse en "ese" chico ahora.

—N-No Sonata, no ve a J-Josh de esa forma. E-es solo mi amigo —Trato de justificarse de inmediato temerosa y nerviosa la jovencita.

Sonata, siendo… Bueno, Sonata, no se tragó absolutamente nada de lo que acababa de decir su pequeña y tímida compañera de curso. Sí, claro, viendo lo sonrojada y avergonzada que estaba… Le resultaba muy difícil de creer lo que acababa de decir. Solo podía rogar que al final el rubio terminara con su amiga, claro, si este lograba encontrarla primero… Dios, ojalá que esté bien.

—Ese chico le pertenece a An —Le respondió la castaña de ojos rojos sin aflojar la mirada ni un poco— Mas te vale que lo que me estás diciendo sea verdad… O tendremos problemas serios.

Con lo pequeñita que era Lía solo pudo temblar, y abrazarse a sí misma mientras se ponía más nerviosa que nunca.

A primera vista era una monada, con esos cabellos castaños claros que parecían de una tonalidad que se comparaba al habano. Bastante lacio y de un estilo recto, la larga melena le llegaba hasta su fina cintura pareciendo una especie de cascada. Tenía la piel algo pálida como la porcelana y un físico bastante delgado. En realidad, parecía más una pequeña niña que una muchachita de diecisiete años.

—Sonata… Enserio no me gusta, solo es mi amigo.

La otra muchacha la continuó mirando de forma intensa y amenazadora hasta que finalmente cerró los ojos y suspiró, arrastrando su silla nuevamente hacia su posición original y sentándose sobre esta nuevamente.

—Vale… Te creo. —Afirmó Sonata, causando que Lia suelte un suspiro en señal de alivio y calma. Por poco y le daba un ataque al corazón, pocos sobreviven a la furia de la gótica— Solo… Trata de dejarlo solo por ahora, algo me dice que… Él es el único que puede solucionar todo este asunto. Solo espero que An esté bien… —Murmuró mordiéndose una uña.

La pequeña castaña asintió y susurro un bajito "Eso espero yo también" antes que mirara en dirección al tercer sitió vació de ese día que le hizo hacer una mueca.

Aiden tampoco asistió ese día.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

¿Devastación? Si, esa era la única palabra que podía describir exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Pero ¿De qué otra forma se supone que se debía sentir? Básicamente la chica de tus sueños acababa de mandarte al demonio, y se notaba que ella no quería hacer eso en lo absoluto, como si estuviera siendo obligada… Cosa que despertó sus sospechas de inmediato, sabía muy bien que algo le había pasado a su amada y no se rendiría hasta tener sus respuestas.

Joshua trotó por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela, mirando el suelo y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar que se le escaparan más lágrimas. Había estado llorando durante casi una noche entera gracias a la inesperada llamada que había recibido, donde Angeline había dicho que cancelaba su cita sin ningún motivo aparente. Trató de llamarla varias veces, pero ni una sola vez le atendió, siempre recibía al contestador. Algo había sucedido… Y solo había una forma de descubrir que fue, tenía que ir directo a su casa y hablar con ella frente a frente. Dirían que estaba siendo un irresponsable ya que se estaba saltando las clases para ello… Pero no le importaba. Quería a su An, sin ella simplemente no era nada.

¿Sonaba obsesivo? Si, para muchos que oyeran esos pensamientos dirían que este idiota estaba empeñado en algo que no podía ser; pero, Joshua era diferente. Él no era un obsesionado o un demente que ansiaba poseer a esa muchacha solo por su belleza. No, lo que sucedía era muy diferente.

Él… Él amaba a Angeline desde que era un simple y condenado crío de trece años. ¡Lo admitía esa mujer era su primer amor y el único!

Desde la primera vez que la vio bajar de ese auto cargando lo que parecían ser unas pequeñas cajas de mudanza pensó que era la chica de sus sueños. Con esos cabellos tan negros y esos ojos tan brillantes de tonalidad plata azulina… Lo dejo sin aliento mientras torpemente soltaba su balón de futbol. Lo siguiente que había sabido es que todos los días pasaba por esa casa, tímido y tratando de no ser visto para espiarla en cada oportunidad que la muchachita salía de casa para jugar con sus hermanos menores.

Y al mismo tiempo tratando de aguantarse las ganas de acercarse a ella y preguntarle si podía jugar con ellos, aunque sus verdaderas intenciones eran acercarse a la hermosa morena solo para poder conocerla un poco mejor. Por suerte tuvo su oportunidad al poco tiempo, cuando sus hermanos la habían dejado sola por un rato ella tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo, raspándose la rodilla y haciéndola llorar. El chance que había estado esperando desde hace tiempo.

Se acercó a ella preocupado y le preguntó que sucedía, la jovencita respondiéndole que le dolía. Por suerte siempre llevaba en su bolsillo un par de vendas, nunca se puede ser demasiado precavido y siempre agradecerá eso.

La pequeña morena había estado lloriqueando durante toda la curación, y cuando esta finalizo ella simplemente parpadeó antes de sonreírle y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a forma de agradecimiento. Con un sonrojo en las mejillas solo susurro que no había nada que agradecer, tan solo la ayudo para que parara de llorar y se sintiera mejor. Esa niñita había reído y dicho entonces que le agradecía que él la hubiera "rescatado" tal cual príncipe de cuento, palabras que le hicieron ruborizar más.

Desde ese día, Angeline se volvió su mejor amiga y su amor secreto. El cual ya no pudo seguir guardando en su corazón… Es por eso que la invito a una cita, porque se SUPONÍA que en ella se le declararía de una forma adecuada para pedirle que se convirtiera en su novia.

O al menos eso habría hecho de no ser porque, de forma inesperada, su cita terminó siendo cancelada por un motivo que él desconocía por completo, arruinando la hermosa fantasía que tenía de declararle su amor a la chica de sus sueños para, tal vez, poder convertirse en una pareja. Quería hacerla feliz y poder estar a su lado por siempre, tal y como había estado haciendo desde que ambos tenían trece, solo que ahora siendo algo más que amigos. Él y su dulce Angeline, felices de tener simplemente la compañía del otro… Era lo que más ansiaba en su vida, y no dejaría ir eso de forma tan sencilla. Iría a su casa, y no se retiraría hasta tener la respuesta que buscaba.

Así que estaba decidido, se quedaría a acampar en el jardín de su amiga si esta se negaba a verle… Haría una huelga de hambre, rompería la puerta o la secuestraría pero… ¡Mierda, que quería una explicación ya!

Aceleró el paso y dio un giro para tomar el otro corredor cuando sin querer choco con alguien. Escucho el sordo golpe de una caída, lanzo una miradita rápido al ver a una muchacha… Una compañera de su clase. En otra oportunidad se habría avergonzado y agachado para ayudarle a levantarse, pero ese día no tenía ni paciencia ni tiempo.

Murmurando entre dientes un rápido "Lo siento" salió corriendo hasta la puerta de salida.

Así es, simplemente no tenía tiempo… Tenía que llegar corriendo a la residencia de su amada, cueste lo que cuesta.

La muchacha simplemente soltó un bufido, mirando al rubio alejarse con el ceño fruncido. Menudo desconsiderado. ¿Qué no le habían enseñado que se supone que debía mirar al frente cuando caminaba, precisamente, para no chocarse con algo o con alguien? Ese idiota iba mirando al suelo incluso ahora, estará deprimido por alguna razón.

Pero bueno, no era de su incumbencia, los problemas personales de un desconocido no le interesaban en lo más mínimo.

.

.

.

¡Vale! No era un completo desconocido. Conocía al "idiota" que choco con ella gracias a que iban a la misma clase, y por lo que sabía su nombre era Joshua Starling. ¿Por qué no le tomo tanta importancia? Pues sencillamente porque ese sujeto no era algo llamativo desde su punto de vista.

Si, era buen alumno y estaba metido en el club de futbol; sin embargo, de eso no pasaba a más. Es decir, una persona normalita con sus propios problemas como cualquiera otra. Aunque debía de admitir… Suspiro resignada.

Era obvio que ese tío estaba pasando por algo malo, Janade lo intuyó desde que observo por unos meros segundos esos ojos enrojecidos debido a una noche de llanto en carne viva. Eso le hacía sentir de cierta forma, para su desagrado, preocupada por el chico. Poco hablaba con él, casi ni se conocían más por uno que otro trabajo grupal que realizaron, pero aun así odiaba ver a alguien deprimido, más cuando se trataba de una persona de buen corazón.

¿Blanducha? ¡Ja! Solo una gotita, ¡Pero de ahí no pasaba, joder!

Es más, ella era todo lo contrario, una muchacha fría y dura que no solía mostrar mucho sus emociones. Solo lo hacía cuando estaba con personas que le importaban de verdad, y aunque conocía un poco a Joshua no era lo suficiente como para considerarlo un compañero de su vida. Suspiró rendida, había estado tirada en los suelos por un buen rato y se le estaba comenzando a hacer tarde para las clases pero simplemente seguía un poco molesta… Hasta que una sombra se apareció encima suyo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Preguntó una voz con una señal de amistad y afecto.

Arqueó una ceja al levantar la vista y encontrarse con unos ojos de intensa negrura como la noche que le hicieron suspirar con molestia.

Debió esperarse que esa pregunta viniera de él, después de todo era su tono de voz que le costó reconocer un poco. Lo cual, por cierto, le hacía tan solo enfurruñar más de lo actual por ese choque y caída de hace unos instantes atrás.

Maldito tonto.

—No, gracias. Puedo hacerlo solita… Jordan —murmuro de malas mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo de sus pantalones.

El muchacho en cuestión simplemente levantó las manos y rodó un poco los ojos, claramente algo deprimido porque su gesto de bondad haya sido rechazado de forma tan severa. Pero bueno, así era Janade… No podía cambiarla.

—Está bien, está bien, lo siento. —Murmuró Jordan— Solo quería ayudarte, nada más.

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos. Su largo y laceo cabello negro como la noche moviéndose al compás de su acción, la gorra de tipo beanie en su cabeza hizo sonreír un poco a Jordan… Menudos gustos que tenía esta muchacha. A decir verdad, pocas chicas eran tan curiosas como lo era Janade, y siendo sinceros, eso es lo que le llamaba más la atención. Que fuera tan complicada y seria.

¿Enamorado acaso? Lo dudaba, pero tampoco lo negaba. Desde hace mucho que se sentía bastante atraído por Jana, especialmente por esa belleza tan exótica que era. En personalidad podía ser como un cubo de hielo, siempre serio y frío, pero eso no quitaba que la jovencita fuera tan guapa como lo era.

Con esos cabellos tan negros como un velo nocturno y esos ojos del color del rubí… Le volvían un idiota torpe.

Un idiota torpe enamorado… No lo negará, sentía cierta atracción hacia esa complicada y dura muchacha que usualmente trataba a todo el mundo con una indiferencia y una frialdad que jamás había visto en su vida. Menudo corazón que tenía… De todas las personas, tuvo que escogerla a ella en lugar de cualquier otra jovencita que de seguro le mostraría aunque sea un poco de dulzura.

—¿Sucedió algo? —Preguntó él, interesado.

Jana puso los blancos y cargando su bolsa paso de largo en dirección a su primera clase. Si no mal recordaba a esa hora de la mañana le tocaba filosofía. Mmm interesante.

—No. —Respondió con sencillez la muchacha cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del peliverde haciéndole suspirar.

Que error fue enamorarse de esa mujer.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

—Llega treinta minutos tarde a la clase, señorita Swan.

Skyler hizo una mueca nada más ver la cara de enfado de la vieja esa de Biología. Y es que… ¡Detestaba que le recordaran lo poco puntual que era! Es decir, era cierto que a veces de forma accidental podría retrasarse unos cuantos minutillos, pero es que sus razones siempre eran justificables, ¡Lo mismo en esta ocasión! ¡Si era la primera vez, maldición!

Todo era culpa de Angeline… ¡Ella era la culpable de que tuviera su primera tardanza es su perfecta e intachable asistencia! Grr, ojala y su hermana mayor pescara un catarro por hacerle perder su tiempo.

Aguantándose las ganas de gritar (más bien maldecir a Angeline) y mandarle una patada a la antigüedad esa que tenía por maestra, prefirió pasar a un lado directo al único asiento vació que había ese día en el laboratorio de ciencias. Siendo este… Su mal día. Sus amigas ya estaban agrupadas en parejas duales, por tanto, sus asientos tomados. El único que quedaba libre era el del final del salón, en el cual se sentaba nada más y nada menos que… Emily Garcín.

Con una estatura algo baja, siendo más pequeña que ella, y con los ojos azules oscuros con cierta tonalidad fosforescente quedaba claro que Emily era el epitome de lo dulce e infantil. Su cabello era liso, de cierta coloración castaño claro que parecía un tono más caoba… Lo hacía ver sedoso y acariciable como el pelaje de un gatito. En cuanto a ropa… Mmm… Vale, Emily era de la típica chica deportista, a la que nunca la imaginarías dejando los tenis por tacones.

No la malinterpreten, no es que odiara a esa chica de ahí que tenía el aspecto de una cría, por el contrario, si fuera su amiga no le caería mal ya que esa castaña era divertida como amigable. El problema, verdadero y lamentable, es que Sky no estaba acostumbrada a socializarse mucho con otras personas, es más, era pésima en ese empleo.

Y peor cuando se trataba de una persona como Emily, quien era del tipo de chicas que parecían desprender energía por cada poro de su piel. Tenía una mecha un poco corta, eso no lo puede negar, y cuando trataban de invadir su espacio personal… Era posible que terminara perdiendo los estribos y haciendo alguna tontería.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza, ahora no era el mejor momento para pensar en eso. Era el único asiento vacío que quedaba, ya no podía hacer nada al respecto así que se resignó a aceptar su "Castigo". Venga, que no era para tanto, todo irá bien… Solo debía respirar hondo y mantener la calma hasta que llegue la hora del receso, pan comido.

Observo como Emily le miraba curiosa para, seguidamente, sonreír de forma traviesa haciéndola apretar los dientes. Ya sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, decir el maldito chiste que toda la escuela solía usar cuando se trataba de An o ella.

—Hola chica cisne —Comento divertida la castaña haciéndola gruñir en voz baja mientras tomaba asiento y dejaba caer de mala gana su bolso. ¡Como detestaba ese maldito apodo que se ganaron An y ella! ¡Todo por su maldito apellido y por culpa de las estúpidas clases de ballet a las que Lucian las obligo a asistir!

—Deja de decirme ese apodo… Ganso —Susurro con fiereza la rubia haciendo reír levemente a la ingenua Emily.

Apretó los dientes en señal de furia, ya debió haberse esperado que pasaría eso. Adiós a toda esperanza de una mañana tranquila y sin ningún inconveniente, y hola a las ganas de querer lanzarse por la ventana solo para escapar de la muchacha a su lado. Detestaba ese jodido apodo con cada fibra de su ser, en todas las ocasiones en que lo escuchaba su sangre comenzaba a hervir a causa de la furia. Maldito hermano mayor que las obligaba a tomar esas clases de ballet…

—Vale, perdón —Murmuró su acompañante entre risas, haciéndola bufar— Es que ese apodo te va como anillo al dedo.

¡Y lo repetía por millonésima vez! ¡Ese apodo era una guarrada! Solo porque se apellidaran "Cisne" en ingles no significaba que ellas estaban relacionadas con el maldito ballet del "Lago de los cisnes"… ¡Maldito fuera el que inició a llamarlas de esa forma! Lo peor es que no eran malas en ese baile, tenían herencia genética de ser finas y delicadas gracias a que su madre fue en su época una gran bailarina.

Más crueldad para sus vidas. Eso es lo que cabreaba más a Sky, que todos pensaran que ellas eran iguales a mami. En especial sus hermanos mayores, ¡Joder!

Desde que sus padres fallecieron tanto Lucian y Bastian, su otro hermano, se hicieron cargo de ellas tratando de darles la mejor educación. No obstante, algunas veces ellos veían en ellas a la mujer que les dio la vida y por eso pensaban que por parecerse a su progenitora serían iguales a ella. Es decir, chicas hermosas y futuras bailarinas de ballet.

Y, perdón a la memoria de sus padres, pero que le den a eso. Skyler detestaba ese baile con todo su ser, la única razón por la que sabía del tema es porque su hermano mayor la obligó a ella y a Angeline a que asistieran a las jodidas clases que ella consideraba la mayor pérdida de tiempo de toda su vida. Lo único bueno de ese asunto es que podía dedicarse a joderle la vida a la vieja amargada que era la instructora, a tal punto que un día la hizo salir corriendo del edificio. Era divertido, sí, pero el resto de las consecuencias no le hacían ni puta gracia. Si a An le gustaba pues bien por ella, pero la rubia odiaba que la obliguen a hacer algo de lo que no está de acuerdo, y eso no era la excepción.

¿Lo irónico del tema? Cuando la vieja tatarabuela de Matusalén la obligaba a desenvolverse en baile para dar su calificación… Sky terminaba haciendo una obra maestra.

Ella lo llamaba suerte, los demás talento. Pero daba igual, para ella el baile no era algo tan importante y a los quince dejó de asistir a clases, aunque había veces que solía bailar en solitario (Salvó que no era más ballet). Tenía en las venas sangre de bailarina, y eso lo demostraba en su recamara al bailar escuchando música o en alguna de las poquísimas fiestas a las que iba con sus amigas.

Dejando ese tema de lado, ella prefería más los videojuegos. ¡Eso sí que era su pasión! Desde que a los ocho le robo sus videojuegos a Bas… Se obsesionó con ellos, al grado de tener una gran acumulación en su habitación.

Así es, era una completa adicta, perdió hace tiempo la cuenta de días enteros que se pasó en frente de la televisión de su cuarto con una manta y el mando en sus manos junto a varias botellas de refresco y cajas de pizza a su alrededor, y eso es sin mencionar las miles de maratones que se daba jugando a juegos de fantasía como **Dark Souls (*)**. Por supuesto que eso no era ningún secreto, miles de idiotas solían tratar de acercarse a ella principalmente por ese motivo, porque hey… ¡Todos los días no se encuentra a una tía que adore los videojuegos! Claro que la ilusión se desvanecía al ver el nivel de habilidad bastante alto que ella poseía y procedía a burlarse de los derrotados…

¡Oh, no era su culpa ser una gran jugadora de videojuegos! Su única rival aceptable era Sonata, pero de ella no pasaba nadie más. Admitía que algunas veces sus hermanos tenían que sacarle de su mundo de vicio, pero es que… Los juegos eran enviciables. Los amaba y eso era conocido por todos.

Tal vez por ese punto Emily solía divertirse al ver a la chica Swan, porque… Era todo lo contrario a lo que uno se esperaba por su aspecto.

Con esos cabellos rubios y los ojitos azules uno veía a Sky como la chiquilla de moda y popular que ignoraría a todos considerándolos poca cosa comparados a ella. Sin embargo, era completamente diferente a lo que su apariencia dictaba. ¿Y eso? Primero que nada, Skyler siempre andaba con los cabellos atados en diferentes peinados mal arreglados, usando ropa un poco desaliñada además de que… Era muy poco femenina. ¡Uf! Años atrás la chica Swan solía verse más arreglada y guapa, usando ropa ajustada y apta para su curvilíneo cuerpo, pero… Meses atrás la chica realizo un brutal cambió.

Su cabello pasó a ser más corto, llegándole antes a la cintura, ahora finalizando a media espalda y con las ondas revueltas. Sus bellos ojos eran cubiertos por grandes gafas de los 80's que opacaban bastante su rostro… ¡Uf! Ni hablar de la gorra masculina que traía en la cabeza.

En pocas palabras, lo que se supone que debía ser la princesa del cuento que espera ser rescatada por su príncipe azul parecía más una simple plebeya de esas historias quien no tenía ni importancia ni descendencia real. Menudo desperdicio de belleza, cualquier otra chica que estuviera en su posición no tardaría ni un segundo en aprovecharse del cuerpo y el rostro que tenía la rubia. ¡Al menos se molestarían en acicalarse un poco! Pero no, ella prefería colocarse lo primero que encuentre y peinarse de forma rápida, desordenada y en consecuencia desarreglado.

Pero bueno… Ella era más que feliz siendo así, y nada la cambiaría. Que la traten de obligar a cambiar, pues lo haría gritando y pataleando. Adoraba su forma de ser y de vestir, y si a la rubia le gustaba entonces no había absolutamente nada que la haga cambiar de parecer.

—Ni como la princesa cisne encajarías. —Susurro Emily tan bajito que apenas fue escuchado. Skyler al instante le lanzo una mirada entrecerrada, había escuchado unas palabritas solo que no pudo definir lo que trato de decir su compañera de asiento.

—¿Qué dijiste, ganso?

La castaña de inmediato se tensó y tragó saliva más que nerviosa, sabía que la había cagado. Demonios, mejor haberse quedado callada, si llegaba a cabrear a la rubia estaba más que jodida, era capaz de degollarla sin ningún remordimiento y sin importarle estar en medio de un salón de clases.

—N-Nada, nada —Se excusó ella, levantando las manos y sacudiéndolas en un intento de hacerle creer que solo estaba imaginando cosas. Probablemente la peor mentira de todas, no sonaba nada convincente y solo estaba despertando más sospechas…

Pero con el mal humor de esos momentos de Sky prefirió solo rodar los ojos y concentrarse en lo que la antigüedad de profesora que tenían decía. ¡Vaya, ya debería mejor jubilarse en vez de hacer tanta lata con sus frases de las épocas de los profetas! Tal vez sería bueno si la vieja pedía un año sabático, bien merecido descansito que se merecía... No pudo ni continuar pensando, ya que un papelito salió volando y le cayó directo a la frente haciéndole gruñir. ¡Malditos proyectiles de mensajería! Lanzo una furibunda mirada a sus amigas mientras desenvolvía el papelito y suspiraba al leer un "¿Por qué has llegado tarde?".

A juzgar por la fina caligrafía, el papelito de seguro era de Mariam. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Esa letra solo podía ser de ella, no había nadie más que escribiese con ese prototipo fino de letra con un deje de cursiva elegante.

Suspiró y miró a su amiga. La rubia se situaba un par de asientos más adelante, justo al lado de la pelirroja rebelde de Anastasia.

Arqueó una ceja mirándolas a ambas. ¡Este no era el momento de mandarse notitas! ¡No era lo correcto!

Vale, normalmente estaría encantada de comunicarse con sus amigas durante la aburrida clase, sin embargo hoy estaba cansada y de mal humor.

Los ojos aguamarina de su amiga brillaron serios, Mariam esperaba que contestara a su mensaje así que haciendo una mueca tomó su bolígrafo. No tenía más remedio que contestar, si no sus amigas la estarían lanzando millones de papeles durante toda la clase hasta que lo hiciera.

Vale, que esa no era una buena opción. Tener una montaña de papelitos en su mesa solo ocasionaría que la vieja de biología la echara de patitas directo a la dirección. Así que era mejor contestarles de una condenada vez.

Escribiendo rápido y con su letra un poco tosca para su gusto puso en ese papelito con tinta azul un "Fue culpa de An... Mi hermana está mal. Anoche llegó espantosa, estaba bastante pálida y con los ojos enrojecidos, hoy no quiso ni abrir la puerta así que ni asistió a clases… La escuche llorar toda la noche".

Y sí que había llorado. Durante la noche pasada escucho desde su recamara como An sollozaba y lloraba de una forma tan desgarradora que le partió el corazón. ¿Qué demonios sucedía con su perfecta hermana mayor? Que alguien le diera una respuesta, porque Skyler no comprendía.

A un lado Emily leyó de reojo la nota y parpadeo sorprendida al leerse su contenido. ¡Wow! ¿La otra chica cisne en ese estado? Eso no se lo espero.

Observo de reojo como Sky como lanzaba el papelito y era Mariam quien lo atrapaba con disimulo. Suspiro.

—Pobre chica —murmuro con pena mientras volvía la vista a su libreta para no parecer una cotilla.

Sky miró a la castaña de reojo.

—Métete en tus asuntos. —Es lo que susurró mientras se dejaba caer sobre la mesa agotada y entristecida. De nuevo el papel regresó a la rubia, quien al recibirlo lo abrió de nuevo leyendo la nueva frase escrita. "¿Y qué crees que le pasa a tu hermana?" Es lo que preguntaba Mariam de manera curiosa y preocupada. Angeline no era de las que lloraban sin una buena razón o aparecía de esa manera por casa.

Además quería ayudar a Sky, no quería verla así de triste ni decaída por su hermana.

Skyler hizo una mueca, cogió de nuevo el bolígrafo y escribió un "La verdad… No sé. Pero con lo ansiosa y su aspecto con el que estaba… Sinceramente Lucian piensa que mi hermana se está drogado". Con esas mismas palabras la muchacha cerró los ojos y se froto la cien de forma disimulada antes de lanzar el papelito.

¿Drogarse? Desde la perspectiva de un hermano mayor que se hacía cargo de los más jóvenes y que de paso era un ya graduado estudiante de medicina… La teoría era lógica, pero… ¿Angeline drogarse? Eso sonaba estúpido hasta para los oídos de un vagabundo.

Anastasia y Mariam parecieron sorprenderse desde sus asientos al leer esas palabras. ¡Angeline no podría estar drogándose! Mariam estuvo a punto de contestar, más la pelirroja a su lado le quitó el papelito y escribió con su letra redondeada un "¡¿ANGELINE?! ¿Esto es una broma, verdad? ¡Pero si es ella la que siempre nos dice que las drogas son malas y que no debemos consumirlas! ¿Acaso te olvidaste de las millones de charlas que nos dio?"

El papelito fue mandado de nuevo a la rubia, quien al leer eso suspiró de nuevo. Eso era verdad, su hermana había sido muy pesada con esos temas millones de veces. Siempre le decía que beber o drogarse estaba muy mal, ¡incluso les daba charlas a ella y a sus amigas sobre eso!

No es que Sky se drogara ni nada, ¡por favor! Ella nunca haría eso y mucho menos sus amigas, sin embargo An siempre insistía mucho en eso por precaución. Y sinceramente, una parte de ella sabía muy bien que no eran las drogas por lo que su hermana estaba así. Debía ser otra cosa pero... ¿El qué?

Tomando el bolígrafo de nuevo comenzó a escribir. "Tienes razón, eso no puede ser pero... ¿Entonces qué es lo que le pasa? Estoy muy preocupada por ella y..."

Seguido de estas palabras, envió de nuevo el papelito a sus amigas.

Desde sus sitios Ana y Mariam se lanzaron una mirada interrogante. Querían ayudar a su amiga, pero el problema recaía en que ni ellas mismas sabían que podría estar sucediéndole a la morena. ¿Qué circunstancias podrían llevarla a ese estado? (Hablando tanto de lo que parecía ser una depresión hasta su aspecto enfermizo). Lo único que pasaba por sus mentes era lo mismo que surco por la de Lucian: Drogas. ¡Pero ya habían dicho que no! An ni siquiera aguantaba que fumaran a un metro de ella, entonces… ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo?

Frunciendo el ceño Mariam lanzo una mirada a su compañera de sitió, quien tan solo suspiro mientras apartaba sus rojizos cabellos de cierta tonalidad zanahoria.

—En verdad parece que se drogara —susurro bajito la muchacha. Sus grandes ojos brillaron pensativos mientras miraba de reojo sus uñas pintadas con esmalte turquesa.

—Ya dijimos que no —Dijo como respuesta la rubia de ojos aguamarinas de su lado. Pensativa tomó su bolígrafo y escribió un "Averiguaremos lo que le ocurre...Ya lo verás Sky." Y luego de eso lanzó el papelito a la mesa de nuevo.

Sky lo leyó pero... ¡Ay no! La vieja arrugada de biología se acercó a ella con una notoria mirada de enfado. Mariam y Ana palidecieron al instante rogando porque no haya visto la notita pero...Demasiado tarde, se la arrebató a Sky con sus manos y leyéndola dirigió una mirada furibunda a las tres chicas.

—Skyler Swan, Mariam Blaire y Anastasia Moore —Pronunció con aquella voz seria y escalofriante— Al despacho del director. Ahora.

Las tres alumnas soltaron gemidos llenos de espanto. ¡Oh demonios, ahora si estaban fritas! Ir al despacho del director solo significaba una cosa: Llamarían a sus tutores, o en todo caso, a sus hermanos mayores.

Era un hecho… Iban a recibir la regañina de su vida.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Corazón roto.

Si, tenía el corazón completamente destrozado y no había solución para aquello; sanarlo era prácticamente imposible. ¿Y cómo no? Después de todo no solo había cancelado la cita que tanto había ansiado, sino que también había destruido las ilusiones de su amado y de paso… Le dijo que su elección había sido un error. ¡Maldita sea! Había sido una zorra cruel y fría, una que había herido al muchacho más noble y dulce del universo. El único que la había sabido comprender, el chico que estuvo ahí cuando ella necesito un hombro donde llorar, él que la hizo sonreír cuando estaba triste o él que le confeso sus demonios internos con tal confianza que la dejo sin respiración.

Joshua había confiada en ella, había creído por años en su cariño y ella… Lo había traicionado sin mirar si quiera atrás (Vale, lo pensó por horas pero era lo mismo). ¿Habría tomado la decisión correcta? Es decir, no sabía nada de su condición de vampiresa y tal vez podría haberse equivocado respecto a ser un peligro para su Josh… La duda le invadió y eso le hizo sollozar con fuerza mientras aferraba su almohadón a su pecho.

No, no era tiempo de echarse para atrás. Debía ser fuerte, hacerlo por el bien de su ama… Un ruido le mato cualquier pensamiento, más aún al escuchar fuertes golpes en la puerta de abajo (¡Hey! Esto del oído sensibilizado no era tan malo) con tanta insistencia que le dejo algo sorprendida.

Una parte suya sintió curiosidad, no esperaban a nadie y su hermano mayor era el único que se encontraba en casa, y él no había llamado a ninguna persona ni hecho alguna invitación… Pero de todas formas otra pequeña partecita suya le dijo que se prepare, porque sabía muy bien quien era el que golpeaba la puerta. La persona que obviamente no la dejaría escapar sin importar que le cueste, y que la esperaría por toda la vida si era necesario. Demonios, sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero de todas formas… Estaba nerviosa. Era tan solo cuestión de tiempo para que su amado Joshua se aparezca frente a la puerta de su recámara, eso era evidente, y no sabía qué hacer cuando eso suceda. No importa cuánto le diga que se largue, que le pida que desaparezca y que no lo quería ver… Él no se iría. Se quedaría ahí hasta que salga, o hasta que muera de hambre y sed, lo que llegue primero. Escuchó como su hermano se levantaba de un asiento, probablemente un sofá y abría la puerta antes de que un pequeño silencio se formara abajo. Y, solo para colocarle el dedo en la llaga, el cabrón del DJ de la radio que Lucian estaba escuchando decidió colocar la canción "_If You Leave Me Now_"… Perfecto, música de fondo, como si esa situación ya no pareciera sacada de una telenovela.

—Lucian, Déjame pasar… Necesito verla. Por favor —La dulce y hermosa, pero algo rota, voz de su amado Joshua llegó a sus oídos… Dios, no importaba cuantas veces le escuchara, el sonido de su voz era probablemente el sonido más hermoso y calmante que jamás iba a escuchar en su vida.

Y el cual, de paso, la puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Lanzando una mirada al espejo de cuerpo entero de su recamara le hizo hacer una mueca de asco y dolor, dado que su aspecto no era el más… Indicado. ¡Oh, al carajo! ¡Estaba hecho un muerto en vida! Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, sus pupilas bastante dilatadas por la excesiva luz que le afectaba y por no hablar que su piel se había tornado más pálida de lo que ya era. ¡Ahora si parecía una hoja de cuaderno! Y si encima a todo le aumentábamos sus nuevos colmillitos… Cristo, era mejor que su amado no la viera nunca si es que no quería desmayarse del horror. Vale, eso último lo dudaba, pero enserio todo esto del vampirismo sí que era verdaderamente escalofriante… Aunque admitía que se había vuelto más guapa… ¡Que eso no venía al caso, joder!

Mordiéndose el labio inferior continuó escuchando abajo las insistencias de un destrozado Joshua, que ya empezaba a sacar carácter y exigir a Lucian que le dejara entrar y verla. ¡Oh! Eso era dulce, Joshy era todo un amor… ¡Demonios, concentrarse no caer! Imploro porque su hermanito resistiera, porque no permitiera que el rubio entrara…

―Lo siento Joshua, pero no puedo permitir que la veas ―La dura voz de su hermano le clavo una daga en el corazón a ella misma; sin embargo, se recordó que ella le pidió esto así que no debía quejarse―. Mi hermana me dijo bien claro que absolutamente NADIE ―El resaltar esa palabra le hizo suspirar― la viera. Así que no voy a ir en contra de sus deseos. Lo lamento amigo, pero es mejor que te vayas.

—Entonces me quedaré aquí por toda la vida si es necesario. —Oh, joder… Justo lo que más temía. Sabía muy, pero muy bien, que Lucian iba a ceder en algún momento porque… Demonios, él también estaba preocupado por su hermana y sabía muy bien que él tal vez podría arreglar todo este embrollo. Y en parte tenía razón, pero… Angeline seguía con los nervios a flor de piel, tenía miedo de asustar a su amado con el cambio tan repentino que sufrió su cuerpo… ¿Qué diría cuando le vea? No se reiría de ella ni saldría corriendo, él no era ese tipo de persona… No se iría al menos hasta poder hablar bien con ella, eso era evidente.

Otro silencio se formó en el salón de abajo, pero la puerta no se cerró ni escuchó pasos… Probablemente Lucian le estaba pidiendo en silencio que no hiciera las cosas más difíciles y que se fuera, cosa que sabía muy bien que era completamente inútil porque cuando el rubio se proponía un objetivo… Jamás se rendía hasta conseguirlo. Otra de las cualidades que más amaba de su Joshua, definitivamente era un chico de ensueño… ¡Demonios, ya está cayendo de nuevo!

―Joshua… Trata de comprenderla, ella ahora no se encuentra bien, esta… Pues… _Enferma _―Si, esa palabra sonó tan creíble en aquel tono de voz que Angeline por poco gimió de horror. ¡Lucian era un asco de mentiroso! Tragando saliva espero la contestación del muchacho, más esta se estaba tardando demasiado. ¿Acaso habría caído en el intento de mentira del mayor de los Swan? Sinceramente lo dudaba, no creía que enserio su hermano haya sido tan convincente así que… ¿Qué habría sucedido?

Escuchó un suspiro masculino escaparse de los labios que probablemente pertenecían a su amado, esos labios que ella moría por devorar a besos hasta quedarse sin aire… ¡Joder, concéntrate! Bueno, eso era más que obvio… No le había creído en lo más mínimo, iba a seguir insistiendo hasta que Lucian le deje entrar. Otro silencio se formó, uno todavía más largo y pesado que el anterior mientras la morena juraba que podía escuchar como su corazón latía junto a la suave música que provenía de la radio… Espera ¿Por qué escuchó como si… Su hermano se hiciera a un lado?

Oh no… No, no, no, no… ¡No! ¡Hermano traidor, acababa de dar permiso a Joshua! ¡¿Por qué hizo esa estupidez?! Se suponía que debía mantenerse recto y sin ceder respecto al tema de dejarlo entrar, ¡Eso se lo había prometido! ¿Por qué le había hecho esto? ¿Qué no comprendía que si ella veía a ese muchacho… Quedaría más afectada emocionalmente? Las lágrimas le picaron por querer escaparse de nuevo, y no importaba si ya había llorado toda la noche, ahora mismo podría continuar llorando como una fuente y nunca parar debido al inmenso dolor que estaba sufriendo.

Escucho pasos acelerados, casi un trote por las escaleras hasta que estos se acercaron más y más hacía su recamara. Trago saliva y sentándose en su cama volvió a abrazar a su almohadón mientras esperaba a que la telenovela llegara a su mejor parte.

Si, la parte donde el protagonista va a buscar a su amada en su momento más bajo para sacarla de su pesar, y luego llevársela con él hacia el horizonte donde vivirían felices para siempre, sin nadie que los moleste ni se vuelva a meter en su camino… Mmmm, sí que le encantaba esa imagen mental, irse a vivir con su amado lejos, a un lugar donde nadie conozca sus nombres y puedan iniciar una vida juntos desde cero… Y ya estaba fantaseando de nuevo, se habría quedado en esos pensamientos tan lindos de no ser porque los leves golpes en la puerta de madera que la ocultaba del mundo la trajeron de nuevo a la realidad. Podía escuchar la respiración agitada de su amado al otro lado de la pared, ansioso y necesitado de verla.

Dejo caer el almohadón, subió las piernas sobre el colchón y, casi al instante, les rodeo en un abrazo mientras enterraba el rostro entre las rodillas. El corazón le latía desenfrenado (Raro, si era vampiresa… ¿No debería estar muerta?) compitiendo contra el de un maratonista que acababa de correr los cien metros planos, incluso, su propia respiración era agitada. Las lágrimas no tardaron en hacerse presentes al escuchar los malditos golpes insistentes contra la puerta, los cuales solo le recordaban una cosa: Hacerle entrar y rogarle un perdón. ¡No! No podía, se suponía… Se suponía que debía dejarlo libre, no atarle a una bestia sanguinaria maldita que ahora tenía una vida de muerta viviente (Una que poseía un corazón vivo, algo raro).

―Vete ―Fue lo único que susurro al aire. La palabra fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Joshua la escuchara tras la puerta, aunque al mismo tiempo su tono estaba quebrado y dolido. Como si esperara que con eso lo convenciera para abandonarla.

Cosa que… Sabía que jamás de los jamases iba a lograr, su amado tenía una determinación que simplemente era de envidiar. Nunca descansaba hasta lograr su cometido, y esa no sería la excepción, lo sabía bien… ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de él? ¿Del hombre más perfecto del mundo, al menos para ella? Como maldijo a su corazón en ese momento, haber decidido que lo quería a su lado sin importar que ocurriera. Este de inmediato le comenzó a gritar que abriera la puerta y se lanzara a sus brazos de una vez, lo iba a comprender y la iba a entender… ¡Dios, que deje de ser tan idiota!

—An… Ábreme, por favor. —Rogó el rubio detrás de la puerta, su voz igual o incluso más rota que la de ella. Cristo, la mataba por dentro escuchar esa voz que tanto amaba completamente llena de pena y dolor… Cuantas ganas tenía de salir ahí fuera y calmarlo.

―No lo haré ―Sentenció ella con voz dura y afilada. Momento de interpretar a la "Perra-bastarda-sin-sentimientos", y ojala que esta vez les saliera bien―. Te lo dije bien claro ayer Joshua… ¡Quiero que me dejes en paz! Cancele nuestra cita, cancele nuestra amistad y todo lo que tiene que ver con nosotros… ¿Por qué simplemente no te vas y haces que los dejemos de sufrir? ―Inquirió haciéndose la enojada.

Si tan solo supiera que ella moría porque él no se rindiera, porque aventara la puerta abajo y le dijera que no lo haría. Porque la amaba, porque quería tener un "Felices para siempre" con ella, la chica más idiota y tonta que lo está dejando escapar y lanzándolo directo a los brazos de cualquier otra mujer que, en lugar de Angeline, sepa apreciar a este gran muchacho con el corazón más hermoso del universo.

—An… No me iré jamás, y lo sabes. —Por todos los cielos, se había llenado de determinación… Ella se quedó completamente quieta mientras escuchaba las palabras que decía su amado, a veces soltando sollozos suaves—. Me quedaré aquí por siempre si es necesario, te esperaré sin importar que suceda. No importa si muero de hambre, de sed o de cualquier cosa en el proceso… No pienso irme de aquí hasta verte de nuevo. Te necesito, An… Me está matando el no poder estar a tu lado. Jamás habrá alguien a quien aprecio tanto como te aprecio a ti… Por favor, sal ya…

Ella tragó saliva… Sabía que no importa que le diga ni que le grite, él iba completamente en serio. No se iba a largar de su casa bajo ningún motivo hasta cumplir su objetivo, y este era "Tener a Angeline entre sus brazos". Demonios, estaba dispuesto a ir hasta el fin del mundo si eso significaba que iba a poder estar a su lado… Joder, cuanto lo amaba… Y eso tan solo le dolía todavía más.

Ninguna otra palabra, frase u oración salió de su boca; primero, porque no encontraba ninguna y segundo, sencillamente, porque se le seco la garganta. Estaba paralizada, incrédula y más enamorada que nunca antes. No pudo evitar el pararse de la cama y caminar hasta la puerta, sus pies moviéndose por sí solos por propia cuenta (Tal vez gracias a su corazón que logro contralar a su cerebrito) hasta que sus manos tomaron con lentitud el picaporte y… Abrió la puerta de par en par dejando a la vista al hombre más guapo del mundo entero o intergaláctico (Lo que fuera, joder). No miro nada más que aquellos pozos verdes, aquel color esmeralda que la enloquecían y la dejaban fuera de sí en cuanto lo veía.

Y él hizo exactamente lo mismo, mirándola fijamente a los hermosos ojos plateados que ella poseía, completamente incapaz de despegar la vista de ellos. Dios, esos ojos eran tan pero tan hermosos que se perdía en el colorido océano que estos representaban cada vez que los veía. Ni siquiera prestó atención a los rasgos distintos de su cuerpo, ni a su cuerpo mucho más atractivo y seductor, ni a su piel más pálida… Tan solo esos ojos que tanto adoraba y le enloquecían. Se quedaron en ese estado por lo que parecieron horas, totalmente petrificados mirando los ojos del otro fijamente como si estuvieran en un trance que nada podría romper.

Un silencio se hizo, la canción abajo ya había llegado a su fin hace un buen par de minutos, y cuando menos se lo espero ella le lanzo un golpe en el pecho suave al tiempo que las lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos. ¡Se suponía que esto no debía pasar, se suponía que él debía de irse!

―¡Eres un maldito idiota, te dije que no quería saber más de ti! ―Murmuro entre sollozos la muchacha. Otro golpecito con sus puños fue dado, seguido de otro y otro. Estaba tan herida y asustada que eso conmovió al joven.

Pero no iba a abandonarla… No, no la dejaría sola en ese estado, tan furiosa consigo misma y por una razón que no comprendía. Bajo ningún motivo iba a dejarla ir de nuevo… El rubio tan solo dejó que ella le golpee todas las veces que ella encuentre necesario, permitiendo que descargue su aparente furia mientras sus oídos comenzaban a captar otra canción proveniente de la radio… "_Far Away_". ¡Vamos! De verdad parecía algo sacado de una telenovela…

—Lo siento, An… —Murmuró él con un suspiro—. Pero no pienso dejarte sola…

―¡No digas idioteces! ―Dijo una llorosa muchacha― ¡Lárgate, lárgate Joshua! Hay más mujeres, más chicas que podrías querer y que no te harían el daño que yo te hago… ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terco y masoquista? ¡No te humilles y vete! Seguro que la copia barata de Pamela Anderson te recibirá con los brazos abiertos, y si no es ella podría ser alguien más ―Apretó los puños rabiosa―. Lárgate y se feliz con otra… ¡Lárgate, maldición!

—Ya te lo dije, An… No me iré. —Dijo negando con la cabeza, mirándola fijamente. Dios, de verdad era terca y testaruda cuando se lo proponía… Pero eso no lo alejaría de ella, nada de nada lo haría. Hasta que ella no esté calmada y feliz como era de costumbre no se iría de esa casa—. No voy a dejarte, Angeline… Eres demasiado importante para mí, no habrá nadie que me haga feliz como lo haces tú… No quiero a ninguna otra. Te quiero a ti, An…

Y con aquellas palabras un silencio fue instaurado en la habitación. Solo se escuchaba la canción de _Nickelback _y los latidos del corazón del otro. Sus miradas seguían conectadas, sus cerebros procesando aún lo dicho mientras las mejillas de ambos se ruborizaban hasta tomar un tono rojo como el tomate. Petrificados y sin poder moverse, aquel momento parecía que nadie podría romperlo, absolutamente nadie... O al menos así lo pensaron hasta que la canción llego al coro y el vocalista canto aquella frase que los hizo reaccionar: "_That I love you… I have loved you all along… And I miss you_".

Antes que lo supieran se lanzaron hacia adelante, sus brazos rodeando al otro mientras que sus bocas se buscaban desesperadas como necesitadas de aquel contacto que desde hace tanto tiempo lo habían ansiado.

Todas las preocupaciones y la angustia en la mente de Angeline se esfumaron casi de inmediato, el único pensamiento coherente que quedaba en su mente era el que le decía que Joshua, su enamorado y el hombre al que amó durante media década en silencio… La estaba besando. Y no era cualquier beso para la morena, era el primero que había recibido en toda su vida y podía afirmar que había valido la pena reservarse todo ese tiempo para él. Sus bocas danzaban y se amoldaban casi a la perfección, de una forma apasionada e intensa mientras los brazos de ambos se movían para poder aferrarse fuertemente al cuerpo del otro, el rubio cogiéndola por la cintura mientras ella rodeaba su cuello para así poder acercarse más, aumentando así el ritmo del beso al mismo tiempo que la canción alcanzaba la siguiente estrofa. Aunque eso poco les importaba, ahora ambos estaban atrapados en una burbuja de amor donde solo existían ellos dos y nadie más. La morena se ruborizó todavía más al sentir como una de las manos de su amado subían hacia su mejilla para acariciarla en medio del apasionado beso, logrando sacarle un pequeño gemido de gusto.

Entreabrió los labios y dejo que la lengua de él ingresará a su boca para iniciar una erótica danza que los llevo al cielo mismo, porque sin lugar a dudas besar a Joshua era lo MEJOR de lo MEJOR. Soltando otro suave gemido dio un brinquito y enredo las piernas en torno a la cintura del muchacho, besándolo con más osadía y necesidad como a la vez intentando que él no rosara los colmillos afilados que poseía, pero… ¡Al diablo con todo! ¡Lo amaba, joder! Había esperado tanto para esto y finalmente lo consiguió. Su amado Joshua, el hombre de sus sueños y su enamorado desde que tenía trece primaveras ahora era de ella y de nadie más.

¿Estaba feliz de saber eso? ¡Claro que lo estaba! ¡El sueño que tuvo desde hace cinco largos años finalmente se había vuelto una realidad! Ahora mismo podía llegar a pensar que había muerto he ido al cielo, jamás pensó que iba a sentirse tan feliz como estaba ahora. Sus delicadas manos femeninas fueron hacia la cabeza de su amado, empujándolo suavemente contra ella mientras enterraba los dedos en sus cabellos rubios para así poder acariciarlo suavemente en su intento de incrementar todavía más el ritmo de ese hermoso beso que la estaba volviendo completamente loca. Las manos de Joshua, mientras tanto, pasaron a acariciar su cintura mientras la abrazaba para así asegurarse de que no cayera, las extremidades recorriendo cada fibra del cuerpo de la morena logrando así sacarle un suave gemido de gusto.

No quería soltarlo nunca pero nunca, por ella podrían quedarse en esa posición por siempre. Besándose y acariciándose, finalmente expresándose aquel amor tan notorio que ambos habían sentido por el otro desde hace muchos años atrás. Menudos idiotas que habían sido… ¡Esperaron cinco jodidos años! ¡CINCO! Y todo para poder decirse un "Te quiero". Angeline suspiro contra la boca masculina diciéndose que tal vez, solo tal vez, esto de ser vampiresa no era tan malo como lo espero. Además… Todavía no tenía sed de sangre, así que ese debía de ser un punto a favor suyo, ¿No? ¡Bah! Al diablo con eso, mejor continuar disfrutando de su amado Joshua en lugar de preocuparse por algo más como su condición de no-muerta andante y futura sanguijuela.

Las lenguas continuaron su apasionada danza hasta que el bendito oxigeno fue necesario, se separaron jadeantes; pero, con enormes sonrisas de pura dicha y felicidad.

¿Y cómo no tener esas sonrisas? ¡Por Dios, habían esperado ese momento durante tanto tiempo! La morena estaba más que satisfecha, tal y como había deseado, su primer beso había sido con el muchacho a quien más amaba en el mundo y fue igual de delicioso y hermoso que todas las veces en que soñaba despierta, imaginándose como sería una relación entre ambos. Aunque claro, al final sus fantasías al parecer dejarían de ser eso… Pronto se volverían una realidad. Una realidad que ella estaba más que dispuesta a aceptar, solo con estar al lado de Joshua ya era la mujer más feliz del mundo. La volvía completamente loca, solo él podía llevarle una sonrisa a su rostro solo con estar presente. Lo único que hacía falta para hacer ese momento todavía más perfecto era una cosa… Cosa que no se hizo esperar en lo absoluto, ya que su ahora novio le sonrió nuevamente con ternura y le besó la mejilla, acariciando su cabello con cuidado de no soltarla antes de susurrar en su oído esas dos palabritas que ella tanto ansiaba escuchar salir de sus labios:

—Te amo.

¿Podría ser que alguien muriera e ir directo al paraíso al oír tremenda declaración? Bueno, si nunca nadie paso por eso… Entonces ella era la primera. An acababa de morir e ir al cielo al escuchar la dulzura y ternura con la que Joshua se le acababa de confesar. ¡La amaba! Si no fuera porque no quería avergonzarse y trataba de mantener la calma, ahora mismo hubiera gritado y bailado como loca ante aquella declaración.

Una risa se le escapo mientras le miraba con dulzura y cariño.

―También te amo, Joshua ―Susurro la morena de forma dulce y suave. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron más al decir aquellas palabras que tanto había ansiado gritar desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Ella suspiró mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, mirándolo con ternura y una sonrisa que simplemente era adorable. El rubio no pudo evitar el devolverle la sonrisa, por todos los cielos, su amada sí que era una preciosidad… Sin poderlo evitar volvió a hacerse hacia adelante lentamente para unir sus labios de nuevo, iniciando otro beso que aunque fue más corto y tierno que el anterior de todas formas envió corrientes eléctricas a través de los dos cuerpos en forma de una clara indicación de que ambos disfrutaban mucho con eso. Angeline se aferraba al cuerpo de su amado como si su vida dependiera de ello, sin mostrar el menor indicio de querer soltarlo jamás. ¡Y no quería hacerlo!

Puede que fuera una maldita vampiresa, una criatura del demonio o lo que fuera; sin embargo, aún conservaba algo que nunca perdería. Y aquello era su amor por este hombre, por este adolescente del cual se había enamorado desde que ambos eran unos simples críos que habían sido unidos por los hilos del destino.

Los hilos que hasta ese día… Nunca se rompieron.

Y jamás de los jamases se romperían.

**.**

**.**

_**Consejo de una vampiresa a cualquier otra (Si es que existen más):**_

"_Ser una vampiresa no es tan malo… Mientras el amor de tu vida este a tu lado, siempre encontraras el lado positivo de las cosas. Incluso el que seas un cadáver andante. _

_Así que amad mucho a la que es su verdadera otra mitad". _

_P.D: Los hermanos mayores son un lastre, te castigan solo por creerte drogadicta ¡Jo!_

**.**

**.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**GLOSARIO:**

*** Acme: **Es una empresa ficticia que existe en el universo de los Looney Tunes. Apareció la mayor cantidad de veces en las caricaturas de El Coyote y el Correcaminos, la cual hizo famosa a Acme por sus productos peligrosos y poco reales, los cuales fallaban catastróficamente de las peores maneras.

***** **Dark Souls: **Saga de videojuegos creada por la empresa From Software, que debe su popularidad principalmente a su muy elevado nivel de dificultad.

* * *

**¡Y eso es todo! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulito? Sentimos por la larga espera que debieron haber tenido, pero ahora si les juramos que no esperaran mucho. ¡Pronto les traeremos las demás continuaciones y también el segundo capitulito de este fic tan especial para nosotras tres (Ya que es el primero de muchos jeje)! Así que no se preocupen, ya vienen las contys, y por cierto… Ahora vienen las preguntitas:**

—¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Cuál es la parte que más les ha gustado? ¿Algo les hizo reír?

—¿El pobre Michael terminará siendo comida para lobos en Alaska?

—¿Los vampirillos solucionaran el lío que ocasionaron? ¿Creen que Eva los torture verdaderamente si fallan en esta misión de nuevo?

—¿El amor secreto de Sonata le prestará atención algún día? ¿La gótica podrá ganarse su corazón?

—¿Jordan obtendrá el corazón de Jana? ¿Emily seguirá molestando a Skyler con ese apodo? ¿Lía estará interesada en Aiden? (Menuda pregunta).

—¿Cómo les irán las cosas a Joshua y Angeline? ¿Tendrán obstáculos por su camino?

—¿Skyler, Mariam y Anastasia tendrán problemas en dirección? ¿Sus hermanos las mataran?

**Y siendo eso todo… ¡Hemos acabado! Hasta la próxima y esperamos que les haya gustado, bye bye :) **


End file.
